


His Butler, Always

by purpletheory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Just read this dammit, M/M, There are too many options, how does one do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletheory/pseuds/purpletheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His butler, always there. What happens when he begins to feel differently for his young master? When the Earl feels it as well, how will he react? A little bit of cute, and a little bit of fluff, and a smidgeon of lust. And what recipe isn't complete without Almonds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His butler, and Almonds

His Butler, Always

Sebastian stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the foyer of the Phantomhive mansion. It looked impeccable but something still struck him as off. A bored sounding voice piped up from behind him, "It's the painting on the far right. It is crooked. Can't you see that?" Sebastian turned to see the face of his young master staring up at him with a single blue eye. The boy had to crane his neck almost all the way back to gaze up into his butler's face and Sebastian took satisfaction in stepping closer so that the boy had to do so even more.

"Yes, my lord. I will attend to it right away."

"See that you do, and when you finish, please make an appearance in my study. I wish to discuss tomorrow's events. Oh, and don't forget the tea, Sebastian." The young man left abruptly, a hand to his head.

Sebastian wondered what could be bothering his master. Hoping it wasn't anything serious; the tall and dark butler fixed the painting with a flick of his wrist and stepped smartly towards the kitchen. After several moments of preparation, the tea was set to the tall butler's tastes. Sweeping the tray up into on large hand, the dark haired man made his way deeper into the mansion, towards the young master's imposing study.

Upon reaching it, he had his hand on the knob, when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a small mutter of something that his porcelain ears couldn't quite catch.

"My lord is everything-" Sebastian began to say when he stopped short at what greeted his eyes. His master sat up on his large imposing desk without a shirt on. Sebastian was struck, as he always was at the beauty that the young boy possessed. However it did not take long for him to recognize why his master was displaying himself. There was a large gash on the right side of his smooth body. From the look of it, the wound was painfully deep. Sebastian felt a flash of worry, and then shook his head. He did not care what happened as long as the boy remained alive.

"My lord, what happened?" the tall butler asked politely.

Ciel Phantomhive opened his one eye and stared levelly at his servant.

"I merely fell," he shifted and more blood came gushing out of the opening. The stoic boy let out an almost inaudible whimper. Sebastian had a strange urge to give the boy's normally unmarred forehead a kiss. Shifting the thought away, he came forward to help his master.

"Here, allow me," Sebastian murmured in a silky tone. The tall demon took a handkerchief from his sleeve and pressed it to the boy's side. Ciel hissed and grabbed onto his butler's vest with slender fingers. Those fingers turned white with pain as Sebastian gently dabbed at his wound. Sebastian lightly held the boy's side and helped him lie down on the desk. Keeping one hand on the young earl's hip, Sebastian leaned close to get a better look at the bloody opening.

"I'll need to stitch it together my lord."

"Then get on with it!" the earl said, his voice tight with pain.

Sebastian couldn't imagine a fall so bad that it would cause a seeming "battle wound" such as the one oozing red liquid in front of him. The tall butler was almost mesmerized by the contrast of the red against the snow colored skin. He had a very sudden urge to lick a bead of blood off of his young master but just as sudden as the thought appeared, he swept it aside into the dark corners of his thoughts. He went to the side of the room to a cabinet set into the wall. Grabbing the first aid parcel that he kept for these occasions, Sebastian swiftly made his way over to the small open body laid on the large desk like a sacrificial lamb. When he gazed into the earl's one good eye, Sebastian could almost imagine his master as an offering to some dark god. The unbidden thought provoked mental images that shocked him. His large, gloved, hands ghosted over the expanse of white skin that covered the boy's stomach. He took off his gloves then and gave one to the young man.

"Bite on this, it is going to hurt." he whispered, moving a sweaty strand of hair out of the earl's vision. He then poured a bit of rubbing alcohol over the affected area. The earl of Phantomhive screamed through the thin cloth of the butler's glove and bucked. Sebastian hurriedly pressed firmly on the boy's hip and shoulder to keep him on the desk. Once the younger male's muscles relaxed under his servant's hold, Sebastian swiftly cut stitching wire and brought out a sterilized needle from a cloth package. He was stopped by a whimper from his young master. The tall man looked towards his protected. The boy had an expression that looked like a mixture of pain, fear, and trust. Such an overwhelming trust.

His eye patch was askew from his fervent head tossing and its ties fell down by his ear. Sebastian found the sight quite endearing and mentally snorted. Why should he find anything endearing... Except for cats...

Breaking his eye contact with the boy, Sebastian began mending the gaping hole in the perfect skin with an ease expected of a seasoned doctor. The younger male threw his head back in pain, slamming his skull with a dull thud on the exceptional mahogany beneath his writhing body. Soon, Sebastian was finished and pasted a soothing herbal poultice onto the weird smile of a scar that marred the crisp white skin of his master's seemingly frail body.

Without prompt, the younger male slid off the desk onto his feet, Sebastian slowly wrapped a black cloth bandage twice around the small torso beneath his hands, then leaned down to bite the cloth and rip it. The tall butler breathed in near the young boy. He smelled of salty sweat, the soap that Sebastian himself washed the earl with, and a hint of Sebastian's favorite smell: almonds.

The boy suddenly faltered in his stance; however, Sebastian simply picked the boy up in his long arms. The young male's small head fell back with exhaustion and Sebastian's gaze was drawn to the smooth skin of his neck. Shaking his head, Sebastian set his eyes firmly on the hallway in front of him and carried the earl to his private chambers.

Once inside the dimly lit room, the tall dark man gently laid his master on the duvet. It seemed that the boy had fallen asleep from the exertion of the past hour. The eye patch had slipped off of the marked eye completely and lay limply on the round cheek of its owner. Sebastian leaned over to grab it when he felt a small hand on his chest. The boy had reached up and grasped the lapels of his impeccably neat coat.

"Sebastian..." the young male murmured, his voice slurred with sleep.

Stunned, the tall man answered, "Yes, my lord?" then immediately felt foolish. The boy was obviously asleep. The young earl simply pulled on his coat again, almost pulling the dark man on top of him. Sebastian slowly pried those slender fingers off of his coat then took a large step back. He was breathing heavily. He left abruptly, leaving the boy lying on the large king bed, looking like a small doll against its size.

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen, firmly kicking Bard out without a word. The American protested for a moment outside the wrong side of the heavy kitchen door, and then obviously gave up to complain to the young Finnian, guessing from the silence that fell. Sebastian felt quite rattled, an unknown feeling for the normally in control butler. When these extremely rare times came upon him, he needed to cook. His mind then thought back to the smell of the boy as he leaned close to that lithe form. Almonds. He needed to make something with almonds...


	2. His Butler, Confused

Ciel woke with a start, a hand going to his eye as he screamed. The door opened swiftly, and Sebastian came in, by Ciel's side in an instant.

"What is it?" the tall man asked putting a hand gently on the boy's side. Ciel was gasping intensely, trying to rid his mind of the vestiges of his reoccurring nightmare. Sebastian had taken his hands from Ciel, and stood stiffly by the bedside.

"I-I'm fine." Ciel stuttered out weakly. Sebastian made no comment, simply standing somewhat awkwardly to the side. This went unnoticed by the younger male as he tried to get a grip on reality. He tried to get up but fell back onto his elbows. His wound. With an interested gaze, he looked up at his butler. C

"You didn't undress me." not a question, but a statement. To his utter surprise, a faint red flush settled onto his tall companion's cheeks. Ciel's jaw dropped at the sheer absurdity at the sight.

Sebastian quickly regained his composure and snapped, "Don't leave your mouth hanging open like that! You look quite un-lordly."

Ciel muttered something about butlers speaking with respect. The boy lay down completely and took a deep shaky breath, letting it whistle out through clenched teeth.

"What time is it?" he asked finally. Sebastian loosened up and stood more familiarly.

"Near supper time, young master."

"I'll just have tea, in my study." the boy said shortly and gingerly sat up again, taking his time in getting upright. Once the boy stood on his two feet, he felt a rush of light-headedness and he swayed. Sebastian came up close to him and caught his waist before he could fall. Instead of suggesting the younger male get back in the bed, the butler simply helped the boy sit again and brought his eye patch over from the bedside table. Ciel frowned at the covering, remembering his nightmare and waved it away. He saw the confusion in his butler's crimson gaze but paid it no comment. Ciel stood up again, and instead, took hold of Sebastian's coat lapel. Sebastian's face molded into an expression Ciel couldn't quite fathom. Slowly the pair made their way to the young company owner's study. Once Ciel was safely deposited in the large chair, he waved a hand towards the door. Sebastian took his leave quietly, though was stopped by his master's soft utterance of his name.

"Sebastian."

Crimson eyes meet the two toned ones of Ciel. Ciel felt his curt order drain away and he felt like saying something completely different to the tall man. Instead he just looked at him. Sebastian seemed to understand something, and gave a slight nod and a very soft smile, then swiftly exited through the stately doors of Ciel's study. Wondering what that tender smile was about, Ciel set about pulling his work papers to the forefront of his desk. Unable to concentrate, he found his mind wandering to his earlier nightmare. The small boy shuddered and tried to think of other things.

What calmed him down was to think solely of his butler, Sebastian. Sebastian would always take care of him, and always save him, just as he had that night. But No, Ciel couldn't depend on Sebastian, always. What if he was late one time? That's why he had been practicing with his knife handling skills. That is why he had been recklessly trying to learn self-defense, why he had stumbled and fell on the carpet, and sliced his side... Why Sebastian got so close to him... Ciel wasn't denying anything to himself. He knew that the butler was something intensely special to him. He watched his butler almost as much as his protector watched him.

Ciel sighed, and rubbed a hand on his side. He had injured himself because he did not know what he was doing. He had no proper teacher. With some hesitation, Ciel took the long knife out of his desk drawer and held it in his hands. It was still smeared with blood. His blood. He was a fool. The door came open, and Sebastian entered with a flourish of tailcoats and tea. Ciel let the sharp knife drop with a loud clatter in his surprise. Sebastian froze, his deep red eyes centered on the knife, the blood, and then deep into Ciel's eyes. Searching the mark he set there, and the cool depths of his unmarked eye.

"I see." Sebastian said quietly. Ciel felt a little bit afraid, Sebastian seemed furious. Ciel could always tell if Sebastian was angry because his eyes turned a deep violet color instead of their normal crimson.

"You tried to learn a new trick, young master."

Ciel shrunk a little under the hard tone that his butler had taken up. Why was the dark man so upset? He had never acted upset before, at least, not at Ciel. Sebastian took two long strides towards the desk and planted his large gloved palms squarely on the large mahogany desk.

"Never try that again… Never," the tall man said his eyes violet and staring intensely at Ciel. Ciel felt shocked. Never had his butler given him a command. Never had he been angry at him, and never had he held his face so close to Ciel's own. Suddenly the violet faded from the tall man's eyes and he stepped abruptly away from the desk, looking ungainly for once. He looked just as shocked as Ciel felt.

"My lord...L-lord..." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel got up from his chair and walked up to the flushed man. Looking up into his now horrified, red eyes, Ciel whispered, "Ok. Ok, I won't," then he impulsively, hesitantly slide his arms around his butler's waist. The young male could feel Sebastian tense up, his arms still suspended in surprise. Before Ciel could panic enough to let go and run away, he felt the tentative touch of Sebastian's long arms on his shoulders. Then all of a sudden Ciel found himself being pressed roughly against his butler's body. He could feel Sebastian's long form through his absurdly nice uniform.

"Please..." Sebastian murmured. Ciel could feel his chest rumble from his words. He liked that feeling... And he knew that he shouldn't.

"Please what?" Ciel asked, much harsher than he wanted to. Sebastian immediately let go of him and stepped away. "Ahem, forgive me for my commanding tone, it will not happen again." he made no mention of the desperate embrace he had given Ciel. Ciel simply stood there and stared at the man in front of him. Sebastian did not look at his master, he stared at the ground. Face an impassive mask.

"I'll go and get the tea, young master."

The tall dark man said quietly and Ciel nodded, and even though Sebastian couldn't see his approval, the tall man left with a flourish of tailcoats. Only then did Ciel notice the tea Set sitting on the small tea table to his left, still steaming pleasantly. Ciel ignored the tea and went to go sit heavily in his large chair behind the desk. Why did Sebastian hug him so hard? Why had it felt so completely good? And above all, what was Sebastian going to ask for?

"Please..."

Ciel banged his fisted hand on the strong mahogany of his statesmen's desk in self-frustration. He had broken the moment. He fervently wished that he hadn't. The boy put his long legs up to his chin, and laid his head back. He hadn't known why had embraced his butler in the first place, probably because he had looked so angry, then all of a sudden so completely lost. Now that Ciel had felt his butler's arms around him... In this sort of embrace, he longed for it again. Sighing, the young male succumbed to the exhaustion he felt, falling asleep thinking of his butler.


	3. His Butler, Pretending

Sebastian stood on the other side of the study door, breathing deeply. He felt so very confused. His master had hugged him! Ciel never gave physical contact, ever. Sebastian could still feel his master's heartbeat against his chest. He had never known it. But he had longed for that embrace for a very long time. It had felt so good. Sebastian had no idea what was happening to his "emotions" earlier in the day, Sebastian had come running when he had heard the tortured scream come ripping from his master's throat. He had felt... Worried. Extremely worried.

And just a few minutes ago, when he had come in and seen all of the truth in his master's startled two colored gaze. The mark that Sebastian himself had put there, told a jumbled story of how the young male didn't completely trust in Sebastian's ability to protect him. The master's unmarked deep blue eye told a straightforward tale of how much Ciel had wanted to believe in Sebastian and how he had picked up the long dagger, to try and learn so that Sebastian didn't need to save him constantly. Sebastian read the words "I am a burden," in his young master's gaze. Without thinking he had gotten rid of the tea in his hands and paced up to the troubled boy, leaning so very close to his master's lips, and told him. No, commanded him. To never try that again. In his thoughts, Sebastian yelled, "You are not a burden!" hoping that the boy could read it in his gaze. Then the young boy had hugged him. And Sebastian felt all of his walls and barriers fall down. He hugged him back, tightly. The tall man, never wanted to let go of that precious boy. Sebastian could still feel his master's thin frame as he pulled him close.

Oh, it had felt so good to feel his master wrap his thin arms around his own waist... To feel his master's head pressed against his chest... And then he had spoken, and Sebastian had heard his harsh emotion. His master had not wanted this kind of embrace. So the butler stepped away, as much as his very essence had begged him not to.

Sebastian felt an overwhelming hurt. The tall man let himself feel that way for a moment then had swept the emotion away. Now he stood on the wrong side of the door. Breathing heavily. Wishing for those moments already gone. Finally, Sebastian left the closed door, remembering that he promised tea... And then remembering that he had already made tea. The tall man sighed, and then went to the kitchen to make more almond flavored items. His ear tuned just in case his master called him.

Much later that night, Sebastian went to his master's study took a deep breath, and opened the door a crack. Sebastian let his bated breath out in a whoosh of air. His young master had fallen asleep in his chair, arms wrapped tightly around his exposed knees and his head laid against the back of the chair. His small brow was furrowed. Sebastian quietly entered the room, and came to stand close to the boy. His young master let out a small whimper and shuddered a little. Sebastian reached out and rubbed the small earl's forehead lightly.

"It's ok, young master, it's just a dream. You're safe."

"Mmm... Sebastian..." the boy murmured through his sleep. The butler could only wonder why he had uttered his name, but felt his heart beat out of time for a moment.

Deciding that the young earl would not take to waking up in his study, Sebastian gently eased his small frame from the large chair, and into his arms. The sleeping boy let out a soft sigh and seemed to try and pull himself closer to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian could feel his heartbeat pick up and he tightened his hold on his master.

For some reason, Sebastian's demon heart was acting like a little school boy's heart, making silly jumping movements that made his stomach flutter as well. Sebastian snorted softly at the thought that he, Sebastian Michaelis, would actually have feelings. Then as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms, his skeptical gaze melted.

Of course the butler had feelings. And it was all the fault of the Earl. Sebastian carried the boy to his room and laid him down on the boy's large bed. The earl let out a soft sound, not unlike that a cat would make. Sebastian's ears pricked up. He had never heard that sound before and he would probably murder to hear it again!

Smiling softly, Sebastian began slowly undressing the earl, remembering his comment, about his neglect to do so, from earlier. The young earl muttered unintelligible words and shifted a little, but otherwise stayed asleep. Once Sebastian had his ward into his bed clothes, he picked him up to lay him under the covers again.

However, just like the night before, a slender hand came up to grip the butler's coat lapel. Surprised the butler held onto his master a moment long than he intended. He then heard his name pass slowly from between the earl's lips. At that moment, the tall butler couldn't seem to let go of his small ward. Instead he sat a little heavily on the chair besides the bed and looked down in wonder at the boy that had changed his entire look on things. His young master pulled his body in towards the heat of Sebastian's body and Sebastian simply eased back into the large chair and took a better hold on the boy.

Seeming to have forgotten the whole idea of laying him in bed, Sebastian sat there in the lamplight, staring at the sleeping boy's open face. His master's face was normally so guarded and serious. When was the last time that Sebastian had seen his master smile? Not in a long while, and it probably hadn't been real.

Sebastian was brought out of his musings by a far away crash, presumably from there dining hall. The tall butler gave a quiet sigh and slowly stood up. Sebastian then gently laid the earl on the bed and covered his small frame with the heavy duvet and sheets.

Sebastian didn't know what to name the emotion that he felt welling up in his body as he looked down on his sleeping master, but he was a little bit frightened of it. The tall man swiftly put out the lights and snuck out of the earl's room to investigate the Mey Rin-like noise he had heard.

When he arrived downstairs, Sebastian was amused to find that in was the Gardner, the young Finny, that was laying amidst a myriad of serving platters on the floor. Upon closer inspection, the raven-haired man realized that a large silver dish had seemingly knocked the poor boy out. Sebastian picked the boy up and carried him to the kitchen. As he kicked the door open, he heard a loud exclamation of pain.

Peeking around the door, he saw Bard, gingerly rubbing his backside and looking maliciously over his shoulder, however the would be cook immediately straightened up and the angry look he was giving was replaced with a very concerned frown.

"What's happen'd to Finny, Sebastian?" he exclaimed loudly in his brash accent.

Wincing, the tall man laid his burden on the corner table, "I heard a loud crash from down here and found him unconscious amid the dishes. It is odd that you did not hear the commotion, Bard." Sebastian commented with a slight question in his voice. The tall blonde scratched the back of his neck and looked a bit sheepish.

"I was uh... Just lost thought," the man said nervously. Not believing him for a moment, Sebastian began checking the blonde-haired boy's pulse. Bard stood off to the side, worrying his lip with his teeth.

"Well? Make yourself useful. Get a cool cloth to bathe his head."

Bard clumsily carried out the butler's orders, and gently touched to cold fabric to his friend's face. Sebastian watched for a moment. Bard's face was creased with concern, and... Something else...

As soon as Sebastian figured out the other emotion that was chasing across his co-worker's visage, the tall man smirked a little.

"Bard, I think you can handle it, right? I'm going to attend to my other duties."

Sebastian made his way to the door, "Oh, and Bard, I think Finny's coloring may return to normal if his shirt were removed. He looks a bit flushed."

With the priceless look on Bard's face to send him off, he shut the kitchen door and left the two to their shenanigans. Who would have thought? That Bard would have affections for the young Gardner? Who indeed. Sebastian snorted at himself. Who would have thought that a demon would have affections for the Earl Phantomhive? Who indeed. Now that Sebastian could think clearly out of the presence of his young ward, the man could see that he did, indeed, have some sort of affections for the small boy. And not the fatherly kind. To be sure. Well that would explain the odd thoughts he had been having lately where the earl was concerned. Sebastian could only recall one instance where he had felt this weird sensation only once before. That was when he had been human, much before he had become a demon.

Sebastian shook his raven-haired head. That had not ended well. However, Sebastian couldn't deny that he enjoyed his master's company and that he cherished the moments when the earl's guard was lowered and he could see the true Ciel. On principle, Sebastian referred to the young boy as "earl" and "master" even in his thoughts, but for a few seconds Sebastian let the name chime through his mind. He would love to be able to say it... Whisper it into the so named person's shell like ear...

Sebastian smiled sourly at his run-away musings. Sebastian could pretend, while he had held the earl in his arms, that things would work out and that the boy would return the butler's confusing affections. But he knew that it was a midnight wish, soon to be snuffed out like a candle in the harsh reality of morning's light. His master would not care for the direction that his thoughts had been going. The boy was old beyond his actual years on this earth, and had no time for such trifles such as affections. Sebastian wouldn't let himself get wrapped up in the utter magnetism that he felt for his master, lest he end up like some poor damsel languishing under the thought of unrequited love.

Sebastian snorted again, and went down towards the large hall to clean up the mess that the young Finny had created. Even through the tall dark butler's seemingly solid resolve, the memory of holding the earl tightly to his chest remained at the forefront of his brain, reminding him that his affections wouldn't disappear any time soon.


	4. His Butler, the Same

Ciel could feel cool air on his body and cracked an eye open to understand why. He had kicked the heavy blankets from his body during the night, and now his pale flesh was covered in goose bumps. Quickly dragging the warm covers back on him, Ciel shivered and tried to understand what time it was. Judging from the white light that shone through a crack between the heavy curtains surrounding the large window, it was very early in the morning.

Ciel then puckered his lip, biting on it gently as he normally did when he was thinking. The small boy distinctly remembered falling into a frustrated sleep in the study, shortly after he had shared a rather emotion filled embrace with his demon butler. His brow furrowed as he stopped on the idea that it might have been a dream. He hummed in discontent. The earl would be sorely disappointed if it were simply a wishful dream on his part. It had seemed so very real.

In fact, the small earl could still feel his butler's arms holding him tightly, and he could still hear the tall man's heart beat beneath Ciel's ear. It must have been a real situation, for the boy had never had a very vivid imagination, like most boys his age. He hardly had imaginings at all.

Ciel sat up a little, suddenly noticing that he was indeed in his bed clothes. Giving a small smirk, Ciel thought back to the other day when his butler held obvious discomfort and for some unknown reason had left the earl in his day breeches and shirts. Evidently, the tall man had no such inhibitions last night.

Ciel loved these moments, on the rare occasion that he woke up before his butler came sweeping into the room to open the damned curtains. He could sit and be alone with his thoughts of the butler, without the reality of his actual standing with the man constantly interrupting him. He sat up a little straighter when he remembers his actual dream, confirming that the embrace was an actual happenstance. In his dream his butler and he were going about normal business in the earl's study, however, it was late at night, and his butler had been so much closer than would have been appropriate for business dealings.

Ciel suddenly longed for the butler to come in to open the curtains, anything to see him smile at him again. Sebastian always had a slight smirking smile on his face, as If he knew something you did not. But Ciel longed for a different kind of smile from his butler... A real one. A soft one… Ciel gave a small sigh and dragged the covers from his body. Wincing a little bit as his injured side was stretched; he placed his dainty feet on the cold wooden floor. The small boy made his way to a small cabinet on the other side of the room. Opening it, he swiftly located the box that he kept hidden beneath some old papers that were written about his parent's untimely demise. Inside the box were things he considered his most personal possessions.

These things included: his father's seal ring, a few documents of certification of certain aspects of the company that Ciel inherited, and three photographs. The boy smiled at the first photo, taken on his tenth birthday, of his parents, his aunt and himself. Since his aunt had been killed, there was no one to really remind him of his parents. Ciel made a point to look at this photograph from time to time... So that he wouldn't forget what they looked like. The next photograph was a sneaky on of Bard and Finny shortly after Ciel had hired them to work for him.

Finny wasn't looking at the camera, but was holding a hand up trying to coax a small bird into perching on his outstretched fingers. The young gardener's face held a very sweet look of subtle joy in his eyes and smile.

The best part, in Ciel's opinion, was Bard's part in the photo. He also wasn't looking towards the camera, but watching Finny. He stood a ways away from the younger male but he was ever so concentrated on Finny. The cook's expression was one of utter amazement, wonder, and adoration. Ciel believed that this was the very moment that Bard had fallen in love with Finny.

Ciel did not know exactly why, but he enjoyed remembering this moment, and he enjoyed watching the two interact. They had nothing hindering them yet they both remained so shy about their affections. Ciel would watch as each blonde would take long looks at the other while they thought they were not being observed. In some ways, those two were Ciel's weak spot, and he wouldn't ever tell anyone, but he would like to have them around for as long as possible.

Still smiling softly, Ciel brought the third photo to the front of the small stack. This one may be his very favorite. The photo was one that was taken of his demon butler. Sebastian was looking towards something that the photographer couldn't see. Ciel loved the photo because of Sebastian's expression. While his face was normally a smooth mask of amused indifference most of the time, here the tall man's mouth was slightly agape, his tongue peeking out of one corner and he seemed to be gazing with unexplained tenderness to whatever it was out of the frame. His butler's crimson eyes were soft and one eyebrow was hitched higher than the other. All in all, Sebastian looked handsome, gentle, and alluring.

Ciel sometimes wished that it were he that Sebastian was looking at on the day this picture was taken. Actually, Ciel hadn't taken this picture, and he figured he would never know what his butler was looking at. Ciel had incidentally found it in a folder from a business deal a few months back.

Ciel took a deep breath and slowly packed his small 'treasure box' back into the cabinet and went towards the bath set off from his bedroom. He splashed cold water onto his face to clear the sleep cobwebs and then climbed back into bed. The earl laid like that for some time, simply watching the white light of the moon turn into the pale orange and pink glow of sunrise.

Soon, Sebastian would be in to get him up and help prepare him for the day. Ciel closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax his muscles and wait for the demon's arrival. Sebastian arrived at the scheduled time, quietly opening the door and silently making his way over to the side of the bed. The tall, dark man surprised Ciel by gently touching his small hand where it lay by his face on the pillow. Then, making a small noise like he was clearing his throat, Sebastian strode over to the heavy drapes and drew them aside with a flick of his wrist. Ciel scrunched his eyes tight against the influx of light that flooded his normally dark room. Opening his eyes slowly, he took in the sight of his butler, framed by the vibrant hues of the sun. His raven hair seemed almost Alit with fire from the colors. Ciel groaned, and not entirely from being 'woken up'. Sebastian didn't say a word, but helped the earl stand up from the bed and kneeled down in front of him.

"Good morning, young master." he murmured as he began removing Ciel's bedclothes.

At this level, Ciel could just look down into his butler's face. It looked demure enough, but Ciel could sense a tension in the way the demon set his jaw.

Ciel allowed his butler to undress him then announced that he would like a bath drawn for him. He stood stiffly against the cool draft that blew through the mansion. Ciel felt long gloved fingers ghost up his sides, then Sebastian was gone and he could hear water being poured into the large basin. Ciel slowly wandered into the bath, watching his butler more intently than he usually would. Still in his undershorts, he stood shivering off to the side. Sebastian seems as in control as ever, however his movements seemed almost too careful, too in control, as if he were concentrating too hard.

Ciel puckered his lip unconsciously and bit it gently, caught up in his musings about what was on the butler's mind. So caught up that he didn't notice Sebastian calling his name until Sebastian bent to gaze amusedly into his unfocused eyes.

"Still asleep young master?" Sebastian Asked softly.

Ciel scoffed, and brushed past the tall man, so that he wouldn't see the flush that dusted across his cheeks.

"I'll bathe alone," Ciel murmured not looking up but slipping off his remaining piece of clothing. He could feel his butler's questioning eyes upon him, but didn't question his master and simply bowed out. Ciel eased himself into the basin full of water and closed his eyes. Not for the first time, Ciel wished that Sebastian wasn't bound to him through a contract. Then at least he would know if Sebastian even wanted to be around him at all. Ciel immediately felt foolish. He was painting things onto Sebastian that did not fit him at all. Demons were not supposed to feel.

A small voice in his head piped up saying, "Well then why did he hold you as if the world would end if he ever let go?"

Ciel resolutely squashed the voice by dunking beneath the water were all he could hear was the gentle swishing of the liquid in his small ears.


	5. His Butler, Or Not

Sebastian made his way through the hall looking for something to pull his mind away from the boy he had just left in the bath. Knowing that it was probably a bad idea, Sebastian had let his thoughts wander to thinking of the boy's near perfect body. Which, considering that Sebastian undressed and redressed the earl every day, wasn't dificult to do. At times he wasn't even sure if his master was human, because his skin seemed to glow with a beauty that the tall butler had yet to see anywhere else. Sebastian felt awed that a demon such as he had the opportunity to touch it. Sebastian shook his raven-haired head minutely, and tried to draw his thoughts from the earl's porcelain physique. That something happened to be the demon hound, Pluto, who came tearing through the hall and almost knocking down Sebastian in his energetic rampage. As the tall butler straightened his coat tails, he was run into by a short blonde canon ball. Sebastian looked down in mock surprise at the gardener that still had his arms wrapped around the butler's waist.

"Oh, Mr. Sebastian! I'm so sorry, I just wanted to let him stretch his legs, you know?"

Finny clung to the butler, keeping his head down as if he were terrified of what he may see if he looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

Before Sebastian could react, much less respond, Bard came around the hall corner, whistling, a cigarette dangling from his lip, and carrying his chef's coat over one shoulder.

Stopping short, Bard stood stiffly to attention and asked, with poorly masked jealousy, "What's going on"?

Finny, flushed bright red and nearly jumped away from Sebastian, his hands up in the air. Before the young boy could stutter out a word, Sebastian had flicked a wrist out and deftly swiped the offending cigarette from the lips of the red-faced cook and put it out in a nearby urn (possibly containing someone's remains).

"Finian was simply apologizing for Pluto," Sebastian said smoothly then turned to the smaller blonde, "Please collect the hound and put him out back. The young master would be displeased if he knew that beast was tearing his mansion to shreds."

With that Sebastian moved off, but not before he heard Bard grumble, "Never seen you apologize like that before Finny..."

Sebastian smirked a little and made his way to the earl's bath where his master was surely waiting impatiently for him. Upon entering the warm room, it did not take long for the tall dark man to realize that his master had fallen asleep in the warm water. Sebastian gave a soft sigh and went towards the basin, intent on getting the boy out.

As soon as he took a step towards the tub, the butler realized that something was very wrong. The water was red. Very red.

Hardly taking a breath, Sebastian was at the earl's side, reaching his arms, gloves and sleeves and all, around the boy and lifting him out of the steaming blood filled water. The boy's face was paler than the butler had ever seen it, and he quickly assessed the boy, his eyes alit on the wound that he had stitched a not so long ago. The stitches were loose and the wound had reopened, spilling the precious ruby liquid out into the tub. The blood was still flowing and Sebastian immediately pressed his hand firmly to the opening, and his other hand reached up to check the boy's pulse on his neck.

For several frantic seconds, Sebastian couldn't feel a thing and he felt a tortured groan come up from his throat. But then he felt a small flicker of a heartbeat beneath his fingers and Sebastian knew that he had to do something quick to stop the bleeding and to reinvigorate the boy's heart. Sebastian grabbed the warm towel that was folded near the heater and pressed it hard against the earl's side, then with his other hand he gently, but firmly, rubbed in a slow circle over the boy's chest. He alternated between rubbing the earl's chest and hold his nose and breathing into his small lungs.

Checking the young boy's wound again, Sebastian realized that he needed to mend the stretched stitches. Leaping up for a split second he grabbed the first aid kit in the corner bathroom cabinet, he was back at his master's side immediately. Finding the necessary tools, Sebastian tore the stitching wire with his teeth, swiftly throwing the now crimson colored towel to the side, and began hastily sewing skin to skin.

Soon Sebastian had the wound tied again and he could focus all his attention into massaging the boy's limbs and chest. The tall butler knew that he would never wake again if his heart didn't begin flowing more oxygenated blood through his veins. As he rubbed vigorously, he felt his own demon heart speeding up.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

Beat... Beat... Beat...

Beat...

Suddenly Sebastian couldn't feel a thing. The tall man's eyes grew wide and he gritted out, "Ciel, don't you dare die on me! I still... Just please!"

As if his pleading had jumpstarted his master's heart, the earl took a gasping breath and his heart began to beat more steadily. Sebastian let out the breath that he hadn't known he was holding and ceased his frantic touches. The earl's eyes fluttered open. The two toned eyes staring straight into Sebastian's wide ones. Then they flickered back shut. Worried for a moment, Sebastian checked his pulse, breathing and heart rate before breathing again. His master would be alright.

Sitting Back on his heels, the tall butler allowed his red eyes to close and his heart to slow. That was more excitement than he had needed this morning. Sebastian didn't even question his feelings this time. He knew that if the earl had died right now, he would have gone straight to the undertaker and yanked the secret to triumphing over death from his cold throat. Sebastian knew he would have done anything to save the boy from death's cold clutches.

Finally, Sebastian stood, the young boy cradled in his hold and took him into the earl's bedroom. Grabbing a towel from the chair beside the bed, Sebastian gently rid the boy's ghostly white skin of the red dyed water. Thankfully, the boy remained stable. Once he had gotten the boy reasonably dry, Sebastian laid his small frame beneath the covers and covered him up again, not bothering to dress him in anything but a tight wrapping around the new stitches.

Tucking the sheets around the boy, Sebastian left for a moment to find Bard and commission him to make soup and tea, as well as to NOT burn down the house. Sebastian didn't want to leave his master's side until he was sure that boy would be fine. The butler even considered calling a doctor to look over him, but Sebastian immediately reconsidered; most doctors were incompetent and would only cause the earl further discomfort.

Figuring that he had done all he could do to help; Sebastian simply sat in the plush armchair near the head of the king-size bed. The tall butler gazed at the slight boy under the covers and contemplated the depth of his feelings for him, as he had taken to doing often as of late. Along with his musings about the earl, Sebastian realized that he was still soaking from earlier. Making a soft tsking noise, Sebastian divested himself of his coat, tie, and vest, leaving him in his slightly damp white shirt. He peeled of his red tinged gloves and rolled the white sleeves up to his elbows.

Scooting the chair closer, Sebastian resting his forearms on the pillows, fingers reaching to stroke the boy's forehead.

"This just won't do..." Sebastian murmured to the unconscious earl. "I'm not supposed to feel anything, let alone have affections for people. Bad things tend to happen..."

Sebastian slid his slim fingers down the boy's face to stroke his cheek with a large thumb.

"But... I am. And for once in my demonic life, I do not know how to be your 'hell of a butler'... Because I think that I want something else." Sebastian confided in a soft whisper.

The butler stayed that way, long into the afternoon, getting up only when bard came to bring the soup and tea, and when he bathed the boy's head with cool and hot cloths. Sebastian almost raised his head like a well-trained dog each time the earl stirred, but the boy never came to full consciousness. This worried the butler, seeing as it was almost supper time and the boy had yet to open his eyes.

Sebastian stood and paced, looking over at the boy occasionally. Suddenly he stopped right in his tracks.

What the hell was he doing? He demanded of himself. The tall man was acting like an old housewife with nothing to do but fret. Sebastian snorted loudly, and with a still concerned look at his master, he left the room holding his discarded bits of clothing, in search of new ones. Maybe if he put on a fresh uniform he would feel more like himself. While on his way towards his quarters, Sebastian ran into Mey-Rin in the large hall.

"Oh h-hello Mr. Seba-" she began but stopped in the middle of his given name and turned a shade of red not quite unlike a tomato. Sebastian didn't understand why until he determined where her thickly covered eyes were trained.

He had undone the top buttons of his white shirt and Mey-Rin seemed to be gravitating towards him. Swiftly doing them up again, Sebastian gave her a curt nod and side-stepped her zombie-like form. Mentally shuddering, Sebastian smirked a little at the effect that he had on people.

Unbidden, Sebastian's thoughts asked how the young master would react if he saw his butler in such a state? He certainly wouldn't appreciate his state of undress, Sebastian supposed.

Soon, the tall butler was redressed and feeling like he should be bossing people around. He really wanted to check in the earl, but decided he shouldn't yet. That tall butler made his way to the kitchens instead. However, upon reaching the door, Sebastian stopped on account of his sensitive ears picking of odd sounds… that certainly didn't belong in the kitchen. Opening the door to a small crack, Sebastian let one crimson eye gaze over the scene inside.

His eye widened in supreme amusement at what greeted his snooping.

Bard had Finny up on the counter, the young blonde's legs wrapped around the chef, moaning in earnest. Bard was nipping and licking a path down the gardener's neck and gripping the younger male's hips tightly. Finny had one hand in Bard's short hair and the other gripping the chef's shoulder in what looked like a bruising hold.

Both continued to make wanton noises and gasps that made Sebastian grow a bit hot underneath his fresh uniform. Sebastian wanted to have a bit of fun with the situation, but decided that it could wait for another time, as he was sure that there would be.

Instead, Sebastian went outside and found the demon hound playing around in the garden, uprooting trees and digging up flower beds. Sebastian smirked lightly, finally, something to do. He wrestled the mutt to the ground, and tired the poor thing out until it was snoozing by the back door, then the tall butler went about re-planting trees and trying to salvage what flowers he could.

Taking care to keep his coat and shoes clean, Sebastian was just about finished when his delicate ears picked up his name, coming from the manor. Knowing exactly who had uttered it, Sebastian was upstairs and in the master's room faster than should be possible, even for a demon.

He came into the large room just in time to see the young boy try and raise himself out of the bed. When the earl cried out in pain, Sebastian put a hand behind his small back and helped him ease back into a lying position. The boy winced a little then relaxed. The butler could see that a sleepy fog still hovered over the earl's mind because of the wide-eyed and furrowed brow that he turned towards everything in the room.

When the Confused gaze turned towards him, Sebastian Couldn't help but think that the boy looked positively adorable at the moment.

The earl flushed a dark scarlet and opened his mouth. Before the boy could ask a question, Sebastian stood straighter and swiftly told him his account of events, wondering what on earth had been going through his master's mind to cause such a rosy color to appear on his cheeks. Sebastian could feel his own blush starting as he remembered breathing for his master, his lips covering the boy's small incredibly supple ones.

Trying to keep his face straight, Sebastian finished his narrative. The young master nodded and simply mentioned that he had been in the bath for only awhile and he began to feel dizzy. The last thing he saw was the red blood swirling patterns in the clear water. The muddled look was fast disappearing from the earl's visage and Sebastian knew that an order was coming.

He was surprised to say the least, when the boy just lay back on the pillows with a small sigh. Looking intently at the small frame on the bed, Sebastian carefully went over to the head of it and touched a gloved hand to the earl's forehead.

"What are you doing?" the earl asked irritably, sounded more like the master Sebastian was used to. Smiling in genuine happiness, Sebastian took the tray of untouched soup and tea in one hand and bowed low.

"It's good to see you among the living, young master." he said, quirking his lips into his trademark smirk.


	6. His Butler, Affectionate

Ciel woke up feeling like he had been to hell and back. He ached all over and his limbs felt like there had been a lack of circulation for a lengthy period. His weird dream came rushing in colors and images to the forefront of his mind. Unable to help himself, Ciel named the person that the dream centered around.

"S-Sebastian!"

Not even two seconds after the name had trickled past his lips, the butler himself appeared by the bed. Only slightly surprised, Ciel began to sit up, only just noticing the look of concern on Sebastian's face before a stinging pain sliced through his lower abdomen. Ciel cried out, and felt strong hands around him so he relaxed into his butler's capable hold.

When he again rested on the plush bed, Ciel opened his eyes breathing deeply. Confused, the boy glanced around for a clue, his mind feeling fuzzy. When his gaze landed on the butler Ciel's eyes were drawn to Sebastian's thin lips. Those lips that Ciel had, oddly enough, imagined himself touching with his finger, running a digit along their softness... Ciel blushed scarlet, clearing his throat, about to begin a string of questions. Before the earl could utter a syllable, Sebastian answered the unspoken questions, telling him about what he had done and seen.

At one point in the account, Ciel noticed a slight flush dust across the butler's face. Nodding more out of wonder than understanding, Ciel could only imagine what the butler was remembering. Ciel did understand though, what had happened. His stitches and skin were loosened in the warm bath water, and he cursed silently for not having thought of it before. He shuddered inwardly when he recalled his horror directly before blacking out as he watched the red tendrils swirling through the steaming water. Ciel mentioned this to his butler, showing that he had heard.

Ciel let out a sigh and laid his heard back. Sebastian reached a hand over to touch this forehead, and Ciel frowned at his butler's actions. Sebastian had never acted this way before. "What are you doing?" he asked slightly irritated, frustrated that he didn't understand his butler's intentions. Sebastian simply smiled, a real and true smile, one that seemed to light up the darkly shadowed room and made Ciel feel warmer himself.

Sebastian bowed and said, "It's good to see you among the living, young master."

His tall butler swept out of the room, taking a tray with him. Ciel was left in silence, still thinking about his dreams concerning the butler. Ciel lay back for a long while, letting his eyelids partly cover his eyes, simply resting.

When Sebastian returned with a pot of steaming tea and what Ciel assumed to be some sort of broth, he kept his eyes mostly covered, watching the tall man through slits. Sebastian took off his long tailed coat and folded it neatly, laying it on the back of the chair next to the bed. He then deftly rolled his white shirt sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his strong, pale forearms. He flipped out a pocket watch from his vest pocket and stood for a moment looking at it. Ciel admired the picture the tall man presented, again struck by how handsome he was. Then, tucking the watch away, Sebastian gave a soft noise and seated himself on the chair, turning his gaze towards Ciel.

Ciel almost flushed when he noticed his butler's unguarded eyes on him. The butler seemed to be looking over his entire body, memorizing it. Ciel had let the comforter slip and his small torso was mostly exposed. Ciel had just closed his eyes all the way when he felt a feather light touch on his stomach near the bandages that covered the wounds. Being careful not to tense up, or allow his breathing to pick up, Ciel kept his eyes shut.

Suddenly he felt slender fingers ghost over my abdomen and chest, then touch his cheek lightly. Ciel pressed into the touch, liking the way it felt. Sebastian let his hand stay; cupping Ciel's cheek for a moment, then took his hand away. Ciel could feel his heart beat speed up a little but so He stirred as if just waking again.

Sebastian leaned back and adjusted his position so he was further from the earl, and Ciel opened his eyes. Sebastian's face held no evidence of his actions and Ciel didn't say anything of being awake. The butler offered him the broth and Ciel nodded, relieved that he would get something to drown the butterflies fluttering against his ribcage.

Sebastian gently took the earl's shoulders and pulled him into a slight sitting position, being mindful of his side. The butler then began to spoon broth to Ciel's mouth, after adjusting the duvet to cover more of the earl's small body. Ciel felt slightly upset at feeling so helpless that he couldn't even feed himself, but Sebastian said nothing about it and Ciel was grateful. Once he had had enough soup,

Ciel laid his head back on the pillows, letting his eyes close yet again. He heard the slight rattle of dishes and then silence. Just as he was about to slip into sleep, he felt those light touches again, this time on his forehead, soothing him and sending him quickly to sleep.

When Ciel woke again, it was completely dark in the room, the only sound coming from the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner, and the thumping of his heart. Ciel tried to turn over and sleep again but winced when he felt his wound twist. When he eased back to where he had been lying, Ciel let out a breath, suddenly furious with himself for allowing this to happen. If he hadn't been so foolish, he would be sleeping soundly right now and attending to business as normal.

Ciel frowned in the dark, thinking about why he had tried to learn knife skills. Sebastian was a very powerful demon. But. He was only one. And as much as the tall man tried, he couldn't be everywhere at once. It felt weird to doubt his butler, but Ciel always felt this nagging sense that he was a nuisance to the man. Ciel didn't know if it were something in the man's actions or simply in Ciel's own twisted mind, but Ciel didn't want the butler to always have to 'save' him.

He was no woman, fainting at every shadow and creak of doors, he was a boy. On the verge of adulthood. He was almost 15 in fact. And no closer to the fulfillment of his vengeful promise to himself regarding his family's murderers. Sighing and resigning himself to staying up the rest of the night, Ciel relinquished his mind to the dark thoughts that came flooding into his mind. The cult, the pain, the horrible laughing... And his binding to Sebastian.

Somehow the demon had saved him from his past. Somehow Sebastian made Ciel feel good about being alive. The thought of his parent's death was dulled by the tall man's presence. Ciel's body reacted to the man's touch on its own and Ciel had lately begun to feel flustered even when the butler was simply standing in the room.

Sighing, the earl turned his head the other way against the pillow. He felt unsure of how he was supposed to continue business and being around his servant when he was constantly distracted by the man.

Feeling frustrated and a beginning to realize that he was up for the night; Ciel huffed a large breath out through his mouth and gingerly eased his body into a sitting position. His wound was still bound tightly, and the pressure from it felt reassuring. He sat that way for a long while, and then determined that he needed fresh air to help him think. Ciel wanted to lay out his feelings for his butler and plan his course of action. The earl slowly but confidently raised himself from the bed, biting back whimpers of pain and keeping the reflexive tears at bay.

As soon as he stood on his feet, he felt better, steadier. He paced slowly to the doors onto his personal balcony and made his way to the rail. Looking out over his property, Ciel breathed the cool night air in slowly. His mind felt refreshed and he allowed himself to lower his body to the floor, his head resting on the stone, peering at nothing through the bars holding the ornate rail up. The cold stone felt delicious on his skin and he shivered in appreciation.

He let his mind mull over his dilemma concerning his butler, but soon gave up trying to come up with a solution. There was no "solution" to Sebastian. Ciel wanted to spend his time with the butler, Feel his touch, and hear his voice. There was no remedy for that. Ciel had no idea how to approach anything resembling a conversation with Sebastian concerning the way that the earl had begun to feel. Ciel let out a frustrated sigh, and then cursed himself for his frustration. It would get him nowhere.

Feeling a tinge of despair, Ciel whispered, "Oh, Sebastian." softly, into the night wind.

A deep voice rumbled out in a sweet tune behind him saying:

"Yes Master?"


	7. His Butler, Losing

As soon as Sebastian uttered those words, he knew he shouldn't, for his master startled badly and moved much to quickly from his position on the floor. Sebastian watched the boy's mouth open in a silent scream and caught his shoulders before he could fall back against the railing.

Holding his master's weight up, Sebastian peered down at the younger male in concern.

He hadn't meant to scare him.

Sebastian had made his way silently into the earl's rooms to check on him. The tall man felt wary of leaving the recovering boy for too long, lest something go awry. Upon entering, he soon realized that the bed was empty, the sheets still askew from its earlier occupant. He felt the cool breeze from the open balcony doors and deduced that his master had somehow made his way outside. He had just made his way to the doorway when he heard the earl's voice from the darkness.

"Oh, Sebastian," it murmured, the tone soft. Sebastian had never heard his name uttered like that... It was almost musical, the earl's tongue caressing the syllables.

Unable to stop himself, Sebastian answered.

Now he cursed himself under his breath for scaring the earl, his arms holding the shaking boy up. He waited for the boy to open his eyes. When he did, they held pain, but also brightness he didn't understand. Before the butler could ask if the earl was alright, the boy hurriedly asked him why he was there.

Sebastian relinquished his hold slightly, still hovering near the boy's frame in case of collapse, but allowing him to use the railing for support.

"I was merely checking in on you and noticed your absence from the bed," then cocking his head a little he asked, "Did you have need of me?"

Even in the pale light of the moon, Sebastian could make out the large blush that made its way across the earl's cheeks.

"N-no," the earl said quietly, leaning further from Sebastian. The tall man knew that he wasn't supposed to hear the earl's words, and it made him burn with curiosity as to why the earl was saying his name out on the balcony in the middle of the night. Sebastian had flashes of other thoughts, but tucked them away to analyze later.

"Well, if you're able to get around by yourself, I'll let you be."

The tall man was about to bow when one of the earl's slender hands flashed out to grab onto his coat lapel. Surprised, the butler froze, looking at the hand and then back at its owner. Sebastian could almost feel the heat emanating from his master's face. The younger male turned his head down so that Sebastian couldn't see the expression it held, the boy breathed harshly.

Sebastian waited patiently.

"You could stay here if you like."

The words came quickly, but no matter the speed, it still would have shocked sebastian just as much. He recovered swiftly, his mind and heart racing, and stepped closer to the younger male.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked quietly, leaning down a little.

The boy looked up at him with several different emotions flashing through his two-toned eyes, too fast for even the demon to catch. The earl opened his mouth, and then shut it and his deep eyes. When he opened those orbs again, they were steady and cold.

"I don't care either way, the night air is refreshing however, and this balcony is the only one where you can enjoy it without the possible interruption from a certain demon hound."

Sebastian almost recoiled at the tone his master held, it was as hard as steel. The butler stepped back and pulled his coat straighter.

"I see, of course." he said smoothly, "I should probably attend to some other duties before the sun arises."

The tall man turned and made his way inside.

"Wait!"

The word hung in the night air, disrupting the silence. Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the earl. He saw the same flash of emotions in his eyes and waited, confused by the boy's behavior. The earl wavered and took a step forward, but winced in pain in doing so. Sebastian went to the younger male and supported his weight. The tall butler stood behind the boy, looking down at his dark hair.

The earl sighed in relief and sagged a little in the butler's hold. Sebastian wasn't quite embracing the boy, but had a grip on his elbows and forearms, using his unnatural strength to keep the earl from collapsing. Then his master turned his head back. All of the confusing emotions still there but he seemed a little calmer.

"May I have some tea?"

Sebastian thought that he never felt so surprised in such a short amount of time as ever before. The earl Phantomhive never asked for things. He demanded.

Smiling softly at the boy's upside down face, Sebastian nodded, "Of course, young master."

The dark-haired demon helped the boy to a chair further along the rail and left to get tea for his ward, his mind a whirl of thoughts and decisions.

Sebastian could feel a difference in how the earl treated him, and he was enjoying it immensely. The butler wished, however, what this difference in behavior and emotions meant for the two of them. As he felt the frustration well up inside him, he breathed out slowly, knowing there was no point to worrying and speculating. Sebastian would simply have to wait and watch.

He smirked a little in anticipation; there was no downside to watching the earl. He was a sight to behold. The boy had grown since Sebastian's first encounter with him, and in the tall butler's opinion, he had grown impeccably well. The butler had memorized every inch of the younger male, but he never felt weary of looking at him. The earl possessed a maturity and elegance that was much beyond his 15 years of age, and it showed in the way he carried himself and proceeded with business.

Sebastian knew that he had a triangular shaped birthmark on his upper right thigh, a quartet of freckles right behind his right ear and a ticklish spot directly above his left hip. He knew the maps and planes of the earl's body like they were his own.

He knew all of the earl's regular expressions as well. The butler's smirk turned into a soft smile as he recalled the face that the boy made while he thought. The younger male would tuck the corner of his lip inside his mouth and bite it while quirking an eyebrow and gazing off at something unseen in the distance. It was one of the tall man's favorite expressions of the earl's...

No, it wouldn't be difficult to watch the boy, but It would certainly be a chore to wait.

Sebastian prepared the tea tray swiftly, and was up in the earl's rooms before too much time had passed. The boy had arranged himself in a more comfortable position in the chair, and had tucked his long, slender legs up next to him on the seat. His bare legs shone slightly in the late moonlight, drawing the attention of Sebastian's crimson eyes. Arranging the tea on the miniature stone table near the earl, Sebastian brought the steaming drink to him.

The tall man stood nearby, breathing in the scent of the boy in front of him, thankful for the breeze blowing it his way. The delicious scent of almonds prevailed, as well as the sweet smell of soap and the slight salt of sweat.

Sebastian smiled at the absurdity of his situation, having affections for a boy who happened to smell like the tall demon's favorite smell...

Sebastian's musings were brought back to the present by the slight clatter of china. The earl had finished his mid night drink. The efficient butler moved to clear the table, when the boy put his small hand on Sebastian's wrist. Sebastian could feel the smooth fingers on his skin, where the jacket had slipped up to reveal it. He set his eyes on the one's looking up at him.

"I-I would enjoy...*ahem... You- Some... Company."

That stuttered statement melted the demon heart that beat inside Sebastian's chest. He smiled, not hiding his affection, but knowing the darkness would hide it anyway.

"Of course," the tall man murmured, leaving the tea cup and saucer there. He gently pulled a chair up and sat on the other side around the small table.

"We should return to business tomorrow," the earl said, looking out over the gardens."

Sebastian muttered his agreement, eyes enjoying the earl's curled form.

Those piercing blue eyes settled on the dark haired demon again. Sebastian felt as though the boy was about to say something that did not relate to work and he leaned, almost unconsciously, closer.

The moment was broken by a scream that resounded throughout the cool night. Sebastian's ears quickly determined the location of the source. The south side of the manor, near the kitchen door.

"Sounds like Mey-Rin," his master said, as if he were discussing the weather, though his eyes had widened.

"Yes, shall I look into it, Master?" Sebastian asked, even though he had no desire to get up.

"Yes, make sure she hasn't killed herself or anyone else. Both of those scenarios are possible."

His master sounded nonchalant, but he seemed slightly upset.

Sebastian resolved to attend to whatever had happened quickly.

Then, without really thinking, Sebastian stopped at the door and said, "I will return."

The boy looked at him for a long time, with those deep blue eyes, and then nodded.

Sebastian swept through the halls of the manor, fuming silently. The demon wished fervently that the quiet had continued and his master had been able to say whatever it was he had been about to reveal.

Upon reaching the outside of the kitchen doors, Sebastian's eyes took in the sight before him, his mind whirring as it sped up, calculating, understanding, deciding. What Sebastian saw was a limp, life-less looking form spread on the ground, seeping blood into the ground. Indeed Mey-Rin.

Sebastian made his way to the man servant quarters and tore the chef, gardener, and retired butler from their slumbers. Quickly explaining things to the men, Sebastian had bard come with him and told Finny to take the old man and search the inside. When bard saw Mey-Rin's bloody body he winced and blew air out through his nose roughly. Sebastian was kneeling by the girl in an instant, checking for a pulse and looking for the source of the large amount of blood on the ground.

He found a faint flutter of her heart pushing blood through her veins, but knew that if the bleeding didn't stop, she would be gone before the sun rose. Bard had his rifles out and was swiftly loading and checking them, all the while gazing around.

Sebastian found the source of the bleeding and determined that it have been a vicious stab wound made by some kind of long dagger. Tearing long strips from the wounded maid's apron, the butler tied them around her wound and instructed bard to carry her in and to sew up her wound. He looked surprised and uneasy, but Sebastian knew the maid was in hands almost as good as his own when it came to medical needs. Almost.

Wonderment at the turn of events turned into worry for the earl. Who knew why Mey-Rin had been stabbed, but she wasn't the target. There was only one person in the manor important enough to warrant this type of attack.

The earl Phantomhive.

Sebastian was already running along the outside of the manor, faster than ever. He leapt from the ground to a buttress protruding from the mansion wall, making his way to the balcony above. Once atop of the railing, Sebastian's quick eyes took in the upturned chair and spots of blood on the stone floor.

In one glance, Sebastian knew that his master, was gone.


	8. His Butler, Absent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So WARNING! There are sexual themes, abuse, and hints towards rape. I personally, think that it's not distasteful… but then again… I wrote it. So! If you don't want to tango with it, don't read it. It's rather mild… in my opinion… but… just read, please.

Ciel woke up to his body screaming in pain, and his head aching. He was in a darkened room that smelled of mildew and wood rot. The earl's arms were tied to the ceiling with a long rope, and he hung in the middle of the floor.

Despite the pain, Ciel made himself take stock of his surroundings. There were no windows or drapes, indicating that he was underground. There was little to no furniture, hinting that he wasn't the only one to have been tied up in this room.

He tried to move his arms, but they protested heavily. He had realized that his legs were free, but knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

He was too weak to move.

His side was stretched and dark blood, fresh and dried surrounded the wound there. His entire side was stained red, and some blood even dripped from his toes. He hung his head and let the tears that had pooled in his eyes slip down his cheeks. Ciel let them fall for a moment then vigorously rubbed his face on his arms, ignoring the stabbing discomfort it caused.

When his captors came in, he would not give them the satisfaction of seeing his tears. He tried to ease some of the stretched pressure on his wound but only succeeded in causing a fresh spurt of blood to join the stain his life liquid had already made.

Ciel tried to remember what had happened before his capture, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Ciel remembered that he and Sebastian were sitting on his personal balcony. Ciel had enjoyed several moments with the butler and had been about to ask his tall manservant a question concerning the embrace that Sebastian had given him a couple days ago, when they had heard a piercing scream split the night air.

Immediately Sebastian's eyes lost their bright light that seemed to be focused on the earl, and his butler's attention was drawn towards the source of the sound. Ciel remembered feeling angry at the interruption, thinking that he might've gotten somewhere with the butler if not for the noise. Sebastian had taken his leave to investigate the sound and Ciel began to feel uneasy as he gazed out into the darkness.

The earl's instinct told him that it wasn't just Mey-Rin's clumsiness.

Just as Ciel was about to open his mouth and call to his demon butler, he saw a hand reach up over the railing. Ciel froze and reached for his hip, a reflex from when he took hold of his short, decorative fencing sword.

His slender fingers grasped at nothing.

He had nothing to protect himself with.

Ciel had the disconnected thought that even if he had had the sword, it wouldn't help him against a larger opponent. It was mostly for show anyway. Ciel had begun to rise out of his chair, trying to be quick but was hindered by the clenching in his side.

Ciel had been about to cry out when the assailant held up a large gun over the rail, probably a .45 caliber. In other words, capable of tearing through his body and leaving little behind.

"Don't make a sound," the stranger had said. Ciel then determined that it was a man's voice, young and slightly musical.

The earl froze, keeping still.

"Come towards me, quickly," the voice had said, motioning with the gleaming weapon. Ciel knew that he had never heard that voice before, he would've remembered it. The young boy's mind raced.

Where was Sebastian?

Ciel had stood slowly, taking his time, trying to buy it for Sebastian.

The stranger had then leveled the gun on Ciel's chest, "I said, quickly," his voice hard and determined.

Ciel had complied, eyes locked on the stranger but ears straining to hear his butler's voice from behind him. The intruder had grabbed Ciel as soon as the smaller male was within arm's reach. Before Ciel knew it, the stranger's arm had arced up, and descended on the back of his head, the heavy revolver crashing down into his vulnerable skull. Ciel had given a muffled grunt, and had felt himself slipping into a dark void filled with throbbing pain. His last thoughts being that Sebastian hadn't come.

The next thing he knew, he was here in this horrible room. The earl tried shifting again, but was unable to make much of a difference in his position.

Where had Sebastian been?

This is exactly what he had been afraid of.

Ciel then lifted his head up. Sebastian would come for him. Sebastian would rescue him and take him away from whomever it was that had abducted him. The feeling these thoughts gave was filled with hope.

He would survive.

Ciel tried to ignore the pain he felt, and focused on looking around the room for clues as to who had taken him. There was a small wine cabinet in the far corner, dusty and only holding three bottles as far as Ciel could see and a single lamp hung just above the door to the room. The door had no handle, seamless almost.

Frustration welled up inside Ciel. Why couldn't he stop his own abduction? With how helpless the earl felt, he even wondered how the queen bestowed task upon him. Ciel let his head hang lower.

He was nothing without Sebastian.

The earl hung there, slowly losing feeling in his arms. Nothing to keep him stimulated, Ciel's mind fell into a numb state, devoid of thought.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

T he flamboyant voice tore through the silence that the earl had become accustomed to and he threw his head up. The action caused a fresh, stabbing ache through his skull that traveled all the way down his spine. Ciel shut his eyes tightly against the pain and the loud voice. He instantly knew that voice and shuddered in despair.

When he opened his eyes, there were met with the amethyst ones of Lord Aleister Chamber.

The Viscount of Druitt.

Eyes wide, Ciel became furious in the span of 3 seconds.

As if able to sense the barrage about to spew from the boy, the blonde male held up a finger.

"Ah ah ah!" he said, wagging his upheld finger at the earl.

Ciel was completely speechless, and disgusted.

"Why have you done this? Release me IMMEDIATELY," Ciel yelled.

"Tut-tut. Didn't your mother tell you never to yell in the house?" the Viscount paused then said, "Well, I suppose she wouldn't have had time..."

Ciel growled and struggled against his bonds, wanting to rip the man's face from his skull.

"Oh, psh. I didn't mean it like that dearie. Calm down," the tall blonde said waving a hand dismissively and stepping into the room and closing the door carefully behind him.

Ciel glared at him and watched his movements warily. His captor made his way to stand directly in front of the earl. Ciel pulled back as far as his position let him. The Viscount made a humming noise and reached a hand up to touch Ciel's cheek. Ciel tried to evade the touch, but the man just grabbed his jaw viciously, keeping him in place.

"You know," Lord Aleister began, petting the earl's cheek in a possessive manner, "I normally only appreciate the delicate beauty of women...

But you dearie...

You are the exception.

Your flawless skin...

Beautiful hair...

Dainty limbs..."

The Viscount trailed off looking Ciel up and down in an almost hungry manner, making the earl severely uneasy.

"Almost like a beautiful woman yourself, eh? But no... Better, a beautiful angel of a boy."

The Viscount let go of Ciel's jaw and moved his hand to the boy's neck, playing with The top button of his nightshirt.

Ciel spat at him, and the blonde man looked at the spot stained with blood and saliva. Ciel's head snapped to the side from the slap the Viscount delivered to his face.

"You should treat your master with respect," the man said coldly.

Ciel's head rang, "M-master?", he spluttered.

The rich blonde man smiled a sinister smile that didn't belong on his normally handsome face, "Why yes, that's how this is going to work. You see, I'm simply playing a game. And you are the prize."

Ciel shook his head and smirked a little, "I will never be the property of anyone, much less someone as disgusting as you. My butler should be here shortly."

To his surprise, the Viscount of Druitt only smiled that horrible expression more widely, "Oh I wouldn't worry about your loyal dog. He can't have you. He will never find you, and he will be taken care of sometime around..." he stopped to look at his pocket watch, "Now."

"No," Ciel sad in disbelief, "He will find me. He will murder YOU!"

"I'm smarter than he is, and right now, my servants are tracking him, laying a trap to bring him down and slay him. I can't have him running in here and interrupting the future plans I have for you…" On the last word the blonde man ran his hand down the earl's body and only stopping right above his groin, almost purring the sentence out.

The earl retched, almost throwing up at the action.

The Viscount patted his cheek, "I'll make it... Pleasurable for you dearie... I promise..."

Then, with a light chuckle, the man left the room in a flash of white. Ciel sagged against the rope, his heart hurting almost as much as his body. Ciel knew that Sebastian was a powerful demon, but that knowledge did nothing to dull the worry for the tall man.

The earl also had an idea of what the disgusting Viscount wanted from him and it made him want to throw up.

Ciel looked up at the single light on the ceiling, "Please, Sebastian. Please come find me. Come save me! I... I need you..." Ciel couldn't believe the situation he had been thrown into.

He was going to be sexually abused...

Just like before.

Tears of fear leaked out from the corners of his eyes as he stared at the only light I the darkness, silently pleading with it to make the darkness go away. Exhaustion soon took over the boy and he succumbed willingly, still fervently calling out to his Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first! I have no personal problem with the Viscount of Druitt. Aleister and I go way back! He goes after what he wants, but… the fact that the word "Consensual" means nothing to him… WELLLLL… it makes him perfect for the part my brain concocted! So no hate; The Viscount, Ciel and Sebastian are having tea in the drawing room as I type this saddening chapter… hmmm. Anyway! Tell me what you think. Chapter 9 should be up soon as well.


	9. His Butler, His

"Damn it!" Bard threw his fist into the ornate door frame he was leaning on as he shouted in anger, "Who the HELL would dare take the young master?"

Sebastian listened to the upset man as he wrote some marks on a sheet of paper.  
"Why aren't you out there FINDING him?" Bard yelled, almost to the point of tears.

Sebastian waved the parchment in front of the would-be chef's face, "I am marking off the places where the master is not."

Sebastian felt unsure however. Normally he could feel the boy's soul, where ever it was... But now... It was almost like the earl's soul was everywhere around him, confusing his senses. It had to be a cursing done by a reaper. It was the only reasonable answer. Sebastian felt like panicking again, running through the streets, trying to find his master. He had, for a time, angry at himself for letting the earl get kidnapped right under his demonic nose, and for failing to find him.

Sebastian worried constantly about the younger male, about his wound, his mind. Hoping that the earl knew that Sebastian WOULD find him. Without fail, he would.

The tall butler heaved a sigh, he had to remain calm, for the other servants, and he knew that the bond between himself and the earl was strong. Stronger than most, so some of his emotion may travel through the link.

"Bard, take care of Finny and make sure Tanaka is with Mey-Rin, she still isn't stable enough to be left alone. I'm going out again." Sebastian saw the faint blush that rose to the tall blonde man's cheeks at the mention of the young gardener, but felt no amusement now. The tall man knew that he couldn't waste time. His master needed his help. Still cursing his loss of the boy, Sebastian swept from the kitchen, making his way out into the day, intent on retrieving his earl.

As he made his way swiftly throughout the streets of London, Sebastian grew more and more frustrated. It seemed that the earl was all around him. He was beginning to feel his demonic rage rushing inside of his body. His master was in danger. And Sebastian needed to get him out of it. The tall butler had no idea what he would do when he found the earl, but it would probably be along the lines of slowly torturing, maiming, and butchering the abductor as well as taking hold of his young master and never letting go. Suddenly, Sebastian felt a surge in his sense of the earl Phantomhive's soul.

It seemed to be converging.

Quick as a flying crow, Sebastian was sprinting towards the epicenter. Whatever was happening, the butler would soon be there to see it.

If his sense of the city of London was correct, he was headed towards the main opera house. Confusion settled onto Sebastian's brain. This was part of the sectors that he had already checked and cleared... Pushing the thoughts away, Sebastian figured the only way to figure out the oddity, was to witness it firsthand. He knew he was correct in the direction when he found himself in front of the Royal Albert Hall. The clacking of boots and heels echoed throughout the streets, murmurs of strangers and the occasional snap of a walking cane on the cold pavement resounding throughout the large plaza.

Sebastian paused, growing more and more desperate. Sebastian needed to find his earl. He needed to hold him, to keep him safe... The tall butler closed his eyes and reached out for the boy's intricate soul. As soon as he found the concentration of the boy's essence, his crimson eyes snapped open, and he was off, flowing smoothly through the crowd on the sidewalks.

Sebastian found himself directly behind a large warehouse that he recognized as the queen's personal shipping bays. Oddly enough, this is where the tall butler felt Ciel's soul the most. He looked around, taking in every detail, every piece of discarded parchment that littered the street and every crack, every drip of paint that marred the pavement. Nothing jumped into his view as being connected to his young master.

However, as the panicked man glanced around he felt another surge in the sense of his earl's soul and this time it seemed to converge on his very being. The familiar feeling of the boy's essence was filling his mind, blocking out anything else.

Sebastian reveled in the sensation.

There was no soul better than that of the earl Phantomhive's.

Then, as if he had been transported out of his body, he watched as several men came out of the alleys and warehouse doors. His mind was still under the spell of the immense force of his master's soul, as if his earl was inside of his heart.

The feeling was one of pure ecstasy.

Sebastian knew that he needed to move, he needed to fight.

The men donned face protection that looked like rudimentary gas masks used in biochemical warfare. Sebastian's reflexes, that would have him laying all of these pathetic humans to waste, we're frozen under the influence of his master's essence, he could not move, could barely blink. He watched as the men moved forward, hesitantly, drawing out small tanks of what Sebastian assumed were filled with an opiate or biochemical used for subduing large groups of people.

All Sebastian could do was watch as his mind experienced the pure joy of being so close to the soul he desired over anything else, and the sheer horror of the knowledge that it was all a trick, a ploy to hinder the butler and eliminate him from the equation. His wide crimson eyes took in the writing on each tank. FENTANYL: OPIATE they read.

One of the strongest, illegal gases that was used on terrorists or threats to the queen. Being a demon, Sebastian wasn't affected by such things, but it looked as if these men had taken into account his identity and brought enough noxious fumes to kill a platoon of people, at least enough to have the tall demon flat on his back for hours.

Sebastian fought against the earl's soul, trying to rid himself of the delicious feeling. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of white, a stark contrast to the bleak men and stone surrounding him. Being a demon of detail, Sebastian noted a flash of blonde hair and a sparkle of red. His mind raced to connect the two sights.

Blonde hair...

A sparkle of red, right around the clavicle...

An ornate brooch maybe? One passed down, old...

Blonde hair.

With a sickening thought that barely dented the elixir of his master's soul that coursed through him, Sebastian knew who had taken his master.

That blasted Viscount.

Taken over by rage, Sebastian fought against the grip that was laid on his mind, fought until sweat beaded on his forehead and his muscles strained to their limit. With a rumbling roar, Sebastian threw off the beautiful emotions that were thrust upon him and took a huge leap forward towards where he had seen the flashes of the revolting Viscount.

His movement, however, was hindered by the effects of the gas that the men had been releasing into the air around him. Sebastian had been caught up in the delirium that was his master's breathtaking soul that he didn't feel the poison enter his body, and flow through his lungs...

Into his heart...

Through his veins...

His extremities wouldn't comply with his brain's commands. He fell, each second passing by slowly. His mind noticing odd details, such as the flakes of snow that began falling from the heavens, and the way the stone pavement met his cheek with a dull thud. He could no longer move, his brain began to cloud over, his vision blurring, still staring sideways at the snow that was collecting on the already damp stone.

"Ciel!" Sebastian tried to shout, but it only sounded in the foggy corridors of his thoughts.

"I will come or you, My Ciel!"

The demon's crimson eyes finally closed, his captors crowding around his long limp form, slapping each other on the back.

When Sebastian awoke, it was to an annoying noise, like a phonograph that was trying to play a rock instead of a record. His head felt oddly detached from the rest of his body and it took him awhile to understand that the noise seemed to be coming from inside his mind. As his memories floated slowly back to him, he remembered the Viscount.

He was immediately filled with a white-hot rage. Where was that bastard? Sebastian tried to move, but soon realized that he was restrained against a wall, metal rings encircling his body and chains hanging from his neck and extremities.

"Like Frankenstein. Right?"

The musical voice came to the butler from all around.

He knew it immediately to be that of Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt. Sebastian couldn't see for the anger that welled up inside of him. He began struggling against the tempered metal with a vengeance, growling in fury all the while.

"It's no use. You'll never regain your strength long enough to break those bars. Each hour you'll receive another high dosage of the opiate, at least until I can think of a creative way to dispose of you."

The Viscount's voice reeked of arrogance and an almost insane glee. Sebastian spat on ground in front of him.

"When I get you, you will wish that you were never given life. I will murder you, that which you can be sure of. Be patient, you worm, for your sorry life is about to pay for what you have done to My Ciel."

Sebastian's voice came out strong and as hard as cut diamond. With a tinge of satisfaction, the tall butler noted that there was no response from the repulsive Viscount. The fair man closed his eyes and reached out for his master, instantly realizing that whatever enchantment that had been placed on him was gone. Sebastian found his master's soul with little difficulty.

Not too near, but Sebastian knew where he was being held. Only slightly relieved, Sebastian set about taking inventory of everything in the room, as well as his body's functions. There were old pieces of furniture, coved in dusty sheets and pieces of rudimentary lab equipment heaped in uncoordinated piles. Cluttered, and musty, Sebastian figured that he must be in the basement of the Viscount's manor.

The tall butler smiled, demonic rage evident in ever movement of his muscles. All the better, all the closer to his prey.

As for his body, the tall man soon understood how much the opiate affected him. He experimented with sending signals from his brain to his arm. There was a slowed travel time of reaction from his commands to his limbs. It amazed him that a drug Concocted by a human had laid him low.

Regardless, he would soon be out of these ridiculous bonds and on his way to collect his earl. He heard a slight hissing noise, which he soon connected with the faint odor that permeated the room. He smirked his signature smirk.

There was one thing that the Viscount didn't account for...

Demons didn't need to breathe.

Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for the gas to clear. As soon as it did, Sebastian would show the revolting blonde man what a demon would do to someone who touched their things.


	10. His Butler, Saving

Ciel rose to consciousness with a start. Someone was touching him. There was no moment where he didn't know what was happening. He knew exactly where he was, and what was going on. The earl opened his two-toned eyes slowly, in no hurry to view the reason why someone had their hands him. The earl was only mildly surprised to see a brunette head leaning over him. It was a young man, and he seemed to be trying to quickly clean the earl's wound on his side.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked accusingly, afraid of the brown-haired man's intentions.

Startled, the young man jumped away and Ciel got a good look at his features. He was dressed in a simple brown servant's shirt and trousers, and the earl caught a whiff of horse manure from him.

His eyes we surprising, however, they held a wise sadness, as if the young man seen too many horrifying things. Then again, who could not work for that insane Viscount and NOT be exposed to horror?

"I-I just thought your side should be tended to Earl Sir." the young man's voice was high and scared.

"Oh, thank you," Ciel managed to say, still a little shocked.

The man kept glancing towards the seamless door, and wringing his hands.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Ciel commanded.

"Tanner, you're Earl-ship," he said, and began nervously pacing.

"You're not supposed to be in here are you, Tanner?"

"No, mister Earl Sir, I saw the Master and his thugs bring you in. I-I just, uh, knew that if your side wasn't taken care of, that it, uh, would probably become infected Sir."

Ciel was genuinely touched that this stranger would think of something like that. "Thank you very much Tanner."

The man's sad, nervous face split into a wide, child-like grin and he was about to answer when the door slammed open, revealing a very large man sporting a large bat used for playing cricket.

"Macken!" the gorilla of a man shouted, though he was only a few feet from the object he was yelling at. Ciel winced as the sound echoed in a tinny manner throughout the closed room.

The brunette man scrambled to the far side of the wall, looking like his worst nightmare had just come to fruition. The gorilla laughed, and reached a huge arm over to grab the boy's shoulder and yanked him towards the door. Ciel heard a sickening crunch and Tanner's face crumpled in agony.

"Wait until the master hears about where you were and what you were doin'," the huge man laughed and shook the boy cruelly.

Tanner wailed at the motion and his arm hung weirdly by his side. Then, they were gone, leaving Ciel to hang in silence again.

Ciel knew that whatever the Viscount did to the man, it was not going to be good. He felt bad for Tanner, in his brief time meeting him, Ciel knew that he liked him. His sad, wise eyes told stories of a hard life, and Ciel understood hard lives.

He gave a small sigh and let his head Hang down again.

"Don't be sad, Ciel."

The earl's head came up and he looked quickly and warily around. Ciel couldn't see the man, but his poisonous voice flowed all around him.

"Why shouldn't I be? You're going to rape me, right? I have a right to be sad," Ciel tried to make the words sound threatening and nonchalant but he only succeeded in sounding like a frightened little kid. His words quavered and he himself shivered at the thought of the Viscount touching him.

"Tsk Tsk, you young man, are simply being crude," at this point the Viscount appeared, coming through the door while waving his hand in a reprimanding way towards the bound earl. "What I'm going to do to you, is only what you wished someone would do all along. Am I right? You've always wanted your delectable body to be touched like this," the man came closer and trailed a hand lightly down the young male's neck.

Ciel tried to bite the offending hand but was slapped harshly.

"You'll learn to appreciate my touch, pet," the Viscount said, smiling a little, "I'll make you never want for anyone else ever again."

"Sebastian will come for me, as he always does. It is in our contract, he is bound to me in a way you will never understand the power of," Ciel said this with a confidence that he didn't quite feel, after all... Where was his butler now?

The tall blonde haired man laughed, a horrid sound in the low ceilinged room, "Don't even think about that nuisance again. I have him in my clutches, and he isn't getting away from his chains anytime soon."

Still smiling cruelly, the Viscount tipped his head, as if a thought had just occurred to him, "He is actually quite a beautiful specimen himself... Possessing none of your feminine beauty, of course. However... I certainly do appreciate his masculine, slender, and beautiful physique. Maybe I shall make him scream my name as well? Hmmm? What do you think?"

"Don't you dare touch him! Keep your disgusting hands off of my butler, you revolting idiot!" Ciel screeched, almost completely insane with rage, thrashing in his bonds. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you?"

The Viscount seemed taken aback by the sudden change in the earl's demeanor, however, he just smirked a little wider.

"So... Your butler, hmmm? You have had a partner before, then? Well, I suppose it's just my luck that you've already been sullied by the ministrations of a disgusting demon," the blonde man moved his hand down to cup the earl in his hand. "Not to worry, I won't neglect you simply because you aren't a virgin... It just means that we needn't prepare as much... We can get to the main event…" he paused to squeeze the earl through his night trousers, "much more quickly... How would you like tha-" the blonde man cut off on account of the earl's knee driving into his upper thigh, effectively forcing the man to his own knee. Ciel threw his other knee into the Viscount's face, as hard as his frail body would let him. The tall blonde cried out in pain and scrambled out of the earl's small range. Ciel shook slightly, from exertion, and the fact that the horrible man had touched his most private area, he retched quietly.

The viscount pushed himself off the ground hurriedly, spitting blood from where Ciel's small limb had connected with his mouth.

"I will make you regret that, oh yes. I'm going to torture you until you beg for mercy," the man's eyes flashed wildly, like a rabid dog. "But, I won't give it to you... I'm going to take your whore ass, hard, and you're going to scream... Yes, scream." The Viscount was practically jumping out of his skin, spitting, his face going red with insane rage.

If Ciel could move, he would be on the other side of the room right now, cowering from the mad abandon the Viscount was portraying. As he earl was still tied cruelly to the ceiling, he could only watch as the Viscount seemed to be losing a battle with himself.

"You'll never see that precious butler of yours again, I'll take his body, and then I'll take his life, but don't you worry," the blonde man's voice and mannerisms stilled in an instant and he moved forward again to touch the earl gently, "I'll take your body first."

With a gleeful chuckle, the deranged Viscount pranced towards the door, still bleeding from his mouth and red in the face.

Ciel hung his head, the only motion he could manage anymore. Sebastian had been captured? Is that what the man had meant? How? It made the earl sick at the thought of the Viscount demoralizing his own body, but it made him so much more angry and scared at the thought of the same man trying to do so with his butler. Ciel was sure that he would begin to lose his mind if his thoughts continued on this same track, so he tried to switch his thoughts to the young man, Tanner.

An only slightly better picture than that of his own.

Try as he might, he still couldn't stop thinking of his butler in chains. The mental image it created was so wrong, it hurt. There was no way that his butler had gotten himself caught in the nasty Viscount's nets... He was too smart, too strong for that.

No, Sebastian would come for him.

That, Ciel was sure of.

Even in his dire situation, it still amused the earl that the Viscount had thought that he and his butler were "an item". Though, Ciel had just begun to come to terms with his feelings for Sebastian, he was not at all certain that his affections were returned, and even if they were... He had no experience in relationships.

The earl brushed those thoughts aside, this dingy cell was no place to be entertaining such notions. Minutes stretched into hours, and Ciel began to feel weak from lack of food and his entire body hurt from the position he was tied in. His mind began to try and think about when the Viscount would carry out his plan, to rape his body. He felt almost dulled to the prospect, as if the waiting had made it less of a problem. He called out to Sebastian, with all of his might, he cried out.

There was no answer, and the earl's faith in his demon waned.

Just as he was about to slide into a listless unconsciousness, Ciel heard the door open again.

"Are you falling asleep on me, Ciel?" the musical tone of the Viscount's voice lilted through the chamber. "You can't do that! The fun is just about to begin!"

Ciel shut his eyes tightly, adrenaline and fear rushing through his small body. This was it. He heard the door close, and the clank of some items hitting the floor. When he opened his eyes a crack, he immediately wished that he had left them closed.

The Viscount was standing, nude, over a pile of what looked like torture devices. Ciel spotted what looked like a whip with knotted ropes at the end. Ciel shut his eyes quickly and was sure he would faint.

He felt a stinging slap make its way across his cheek, and he cried out against the pain it brought.

How many times had the man slapped him?

How long had he even been here?

"You are going to look at me Ciel," the rapist said, still in the light-hearted manner.

Ciel forced himself to look at the man, trying to focus on his face. The Viscount yanked the rope down from the ceiling, bringing Ciel's arms down to their positions stretched above his head.

As his arms fell, he gave a scream.

There hadn't been circulation in his arms for who knows how long and the sudden flow of blood caused excruciating pain to the earl. He fell limply to the ground, vaguely aware that the floor was stained with his own life liquid.

His eyes were open, but he hardly saw anything over the dark shadows that clouded his vision. His hands were still tied together behind him, and he barely knew what to do.

Should he try and stand?

Should he just wait?

Ciel didn't get a chance to decide, for the Viscount hauled him up roughly with a large hand to the earl's frail upper arm. Ciel whimpered at the horrible pain, but managed to stay mostly quiet. The blonde man gave Ciel no time to think as he began ripping off the boy's night clothes, throwing the soiled garments carelessly aside. Ciel began to fight then, with a desperation he didn't know he possessed. His limbs flailing against the agony, eyes squeezed shut as his slender limbs connected with the Viscount's much larger and sturdier frame. The blonde man quickly subdued the earl with a swift, hard blow to his back, laying the earl on the ground yet again. Ciel's vision was blurry from tears and blood from a cut above his eyebrow.

"Stop it!" the blonde man snarled, kicking the earl in the rib. Ciel's captor heaved panting breathes as he stood over him, then crouched down, pressing his length against the boy's side. "I can make this pleasurable for you... Or I can make this painful," on the last word, the man smacked Ciel's back, leaving a scorching red mark and had the earl arching his back in agony.

The man then gently, almost mockingly, positioned the younger male so that he was on his knees, hands still tied behind him, and his legs slightly apart. The man draped his tall form over Ciel's small one, so that his lips were touching Ciel's ear. "When I tell you to, you say my name, got that?"

Ciel shook in complete terror, begging the gods, demons, and angels to save him from this man. His mind flashed back and forth between the similar situation five years ago, and the present. The earl felt the blonde man behind him, his length prodding his thigh, his hands gripping the boy's skin. His mind felt the pain of the bindings and the horrible act thrust upon him.

Then, as he had called out to Sebastian the first time, his mind, soul, and voice combined into one force and he screamed out the name, his whole being thrown into that one name. It seemed to echo through the corridors of his mind as he felt the repulsive Viscount push into him from his spot behind him.

Ciel closed his eyes, pain filling his entire form.

Just as Ciel felt himself slipping into a dark abyss, he heard a rage-filled howl. He forced himself to conquer the pain, and the sorrow his mind felt in time to see his butler, flash through the air, his beautiful face contorted into a mask of utter fury, eyes glowing an intense violet and set upon the Lord Aleister Chambers.

Ciel let his eyes close again.

His Sebastian had come for him.

He was safe.

His delicate ears picked up the screams and pained sounds coming from the Viscount, as Sebastian laid into him, tearing him apart, presumably limb from limb. Soon, the torturous sounds trailed off into an abhorrent gurgle and finally dying out completely. Ciel felt his bonds torn to shreds and long arms embrace him. His two-toned eyes still closed, Ciel felt himself being cradled to his butler's chest, tightly and comfortingly. Ciel smiled, or so he thought, as he dropped off that ledge, into darkness and blissful unconsciousness.


	11. His Butler, With Almonds

Sebastian had tried as hard as he could to break the chains and metal surrounding his tall form, but to no avail. Even without the noxious gas invading his system, he couldn't seem to free himself.

Hanging his head in frustration, and self-anger, the tall demon tried to regroup his thoughts. He had been here for a count of four hrs. His mind kept getting distracted by horrible thoughts of what the Viscount must be doing to his master.

Suddenly, he heard his name, screamed in desperation, from what seemed very far away.

He knew, without doubt, that it was his Ciel.

Pinpointing the earl's location, Sebastian figured his master was being held in one of the queen's old warehouses.

The third one in.

Rage built up inside of him, and he began straining every muscle he had. He heard the metal groan under the pressure he was putting it through.

For a few minutes, that was the only sound, until his mind was overcome with the earl Phantomhive's soul.

It seemed to pour into him from every direction.

Stronger than it had been on the streets.

The beautiful soul consumed him, throwing his mind into absolute bliss. However, under the wonderful feeling, Sebastian could sense an agony that felt reminiscent of when Ciel had called to him first, so long ago.

The butler's crimson eyes flew open, turning violet with complete fury.

He knew what the vermin was doing to his master.

His anger channeled into energy and he broke the metal into pieces.

Launching himself from the wall, Sebastian ran.

Soon, his feet no longer touched the ground.

He felt his emotions grow more feral, his senses sharpen.

Unable to think of anything but finding his master, he followed the stained-glass soul.

Nothing stopped him, not walls, construction, metal, nor doors.

Split seconds later he was there.

Right alongside the soul he desired.

His eyes took in the scene in one frame.

His anger rising so that he no longer saw anything but the repulsive blonde man.

He was violated his Ciel!

His arms came down and he ripped an arm off of his prey.

He would rip him apart, quickly, painfully, making him suffer.

He had touched what belonged to him!

Blood sprayed the walls, and seeped into the porous concrete, staining Sebastian's white gloves, shirt, and marbled skin.

The demon sensed the life draining from his quarry, no longer attached to the carcass that was the Viscount.

His rage subsided into pain.

His pain turned to sorrow as he turned to his Ciel who lay, naked on the floor. The earl's body was bruised, bloodied, and marked. His master opened his eyes for a mere moment, gazing at his butler with trust and gratitude.

It broke the tall man's heart.

He had failed.

He had been too weak, too long in getting to his master.

He had already gathered the small male's form against his own, and he cradled it tightly to his blood-soaked chest, a single tear making its way down his face. The earl's body had gone limp and his breath deepened only slightly from its already shallow pace.

His responsibility to his master had the demon on his feet before too long, and he was soon walking through the archway into the Phantomhive manor. Bard and Finny greeted him at the door, all anxious faces and hurried questions.

"Is he alright?"

"Who was the Bastard?"

"He isn't dead is he?"

"Where are his clothes?"

Sebastian simply waved them off, not saying a word, but taking the earl to his own private chambers, and laid him down in the bathroom.

He washed the young earl's body, cleaning away blood, dirt, and sweat.

His hands brushed Ciel's body softly, not wanted any more harm to befall his master. The butler gently cleaned out his old wound, binding it firmly and tying it off.

The earl looked peaceful, for all the horror he had endured.

Sebastian wrapped him in a warm blanket, and laid him down on his black sheeted bed. He swiftly cleaned himself up, scrubbing the poisonous Viscount's blood from his skin. He dressed only in sleep trousers. The tall demon didn't hesitate; he climbed onto his large bed and pulled his Ciel into his arms.

His head rested against the copious amounts of pillows, as he positioned his bundle in his lap, making sure that the earl would deal with no discomfort.

His hand reached up to stroke the dark hair that splayed across his chest.

The butler never wanted to let go.

The same sorrow from before appeared in his heart. Weighing him down, and pressing against his mind.

He had allowed someone else's unworthy hands to touch, to hurt, his master. He felt physically sick at the memory of the scene he had burst into.

Seeing his master in that position, being abused by that vermin, had caused him to become berserk.

Sebastian wallowed in his pain for a long while, until he realized that it would do him, nor his precious earl, no good.

The only way to go was forward.

He looked down at the sleeping boy and couldn't help the rush of warmth that flooded his body. He couldn't determine the emotion he was experiencing at the moment, but he knew that there was no way to stop it.

The butler traced Ciel's soft features, the boy's smooth complexion like goose down to the touch. Sebastian relished the way his smaller body fit into his own and he took to running a large hand through Ciel's hair again.

Sebastian, being a demon, didn't need to sleep, but felt an overwhelming sense of mental exhaustion. He allowed himself to slide into a state of heavy meditation that mimicked human sleep. His crimson eyes closed and his arms tightened around his earl.

When the fair demon came out of his trance-like "sleep" it took him only a moment to take stock of his surroundings.

His bed.

His chambers.

His Ciel.

For the first time, he addressed his claim of the earl in his mind. Amused, but deciding that it fit like one of his butler gloves, he said it out loud.

"My Ciel."

His voice rumbled out in the silence, and he still loved the way the name tasted on his tongue. He had slipped further down in the bed, but still held the earl within his long arms. One hand lay draped along the boy's hip, while the other tangled its fingers in his dark locks.

Sebastian laid his head closer to the boy, his nose near the nape of his neck. Breathing in the scent of the boy, Sebastian caught that now familiar smell of almonds.

It delighted him to no end, and wondered what it was that made Ciel smell as such. The tall demon pulled the smaller male towards him more and simply breathed the delicious smell.

It was a long while before the earl began to stir, and Sebastian felt a pang of self-consciousness as he felt the small earl shift in his hold.

What would the earl say when he opened his eyes and saw himself in his butler's chambers?

Or when he realized that the same butler was cradling him to his own body?

Sebastian thought back now, and realized that he hadn't even questioned where to put the earl, he just knew that it needed to be right next to him, and away from the any disturbances. Ciel murmured and he began to make sounds of distress.

Suddenly he jolted awake, immediately trying to fight the arms surrounding him.

Sebastian only tightened his embrace, whispering smoothly, "It's alright, Master, I have you. You're safe."

Sebastian saw the earl's eyes move beneath his eyelids as if he didn't want to open his eyes for fear of what he would see. The demon stroked the small cheek with the tips of his fingers, soothingly.

When Ciel did open his eyes, they were wide and full of fear. Sebastian pulled the boy closer and began stroking his hair again, anything to comfort him, to slow his wildly beating heart.

The tall raven-haired man held onto the boy a moment longer, and then pulled back a little, though still keeping his protective arms around him. Ciel's two-toned eyes were quite possibly, even wider than before. The orbs had lost most of their fright, and now held awe, shock, and surprise. Sebastian smiled slightly, at the gaze the boy was giving him. Ciel them looked around, eyes still wide as he took in the foreign surroundings.

Amused, the tall butler just watched as the boy took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it.

When the earl turned back to look at his butler, he brought a small hand up and touched Sebastian's face, as if confirming that he was real. His face began to gain color rapidly and his small lips opened to begin asking questions, but Sebastian just lifted a slender finger up to those soft lips, and smiled again. He raised his upper body up a little ways so that he could look down into the earl's face.

"I wasn't going to let you go, after I had just recovered you," he began, giving the smaller male a reassuring smirk.

Ciel flushed again, and Sebastian gave a low chuckle, and then simply laid back down, his head above the earl's and the earl's face next to his long neck.

He felt the light, warm puffs of breath on his neck and he to his surprise, he felt the boy snuggle his body and face closer to him.

The earl was now pressed as close as physics would allow him to be, legs interlocking, the skin of his chest pressing against the warm skin of Sebastian's more muscular one.

The feeling was one of euphoria for the demon.

He again wondered what this emotion was, but decided he could analyze it later. For now, the tall man would enjoy the closeness he shared with the earl.

They lay there, in comfortable silence, for a time then Sebastian heard Ciel clear his throat, delicately.

"Thank you," the young boy whispered, breathe ghosting across the demon's pale neck.

Sebastian's heart dropped, and he pulled his head back to look into his Ciel's eyes, "I'm so sorry, master. I was late."

Ciel shook his head vigorously, his eyes beginning to water. Voice wobbling, the earl started, "I know that y-you would be there… I knew… I never d-doubted. You always are. H-h-he w-"

Sebastian silenced the earl by covering those small, soft lips with his own. Ciel went completely rigid, and then a second later, melted against Sebastian, flush with his butler's body.

Sebastian let the kiss last for a moment more, believing himself to have renounced his spot in hell, to fly into heaven- if even for a moment.

Kissing his Ciel, was like no other action he had ever made.

It was sweet.

Gentle.

Beautiful.

Full of that weird emotion that Sebastian had yet to identify.

Reluctantly pulling his lips away from those delicious ones, the butler searched the earl's face. Ciel looked up at him with shock.

Seemingly dumbfounded.

The demon gave a half-hearted smirk, wondering if the boy would hate him for the kiss he had just given. He watched as the Boy reached up and touched his own lips with a small hand.

Before any words could escape Sebastian sat up, retracting his embrace from the boy's frame.

"Are you thirsty, young master? Hungry maybe?" he asked fluidly, slipping back into his butler persona. His Ciel opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

Sebastian gave an actual smirk this time, happy to at least have rendered the normally stoic boy speechless.

"I think some tea will do you good," the tall butler quickly eased out of his bed, and padded barefoot over to his bathroom.

He didn't want to leave the earl alone for any reason as of yet, so he stoked the small fire next to the bath and settled a two-cup kettle over the flames. As he worked, he kept one eye on his master.

The earl had curled up tighter into the blankets and glanced warily around. The small male had never been in his butler's chambers before and seemed to be impressed with the luxury it presented.

When the water grew hot, Sebastian made the tea to Ciel's specifications and brought it to his master.

On a whim, he grabbed a small bag of almonds that he kept on his dressing table as well. Setting the tea on the bedside, table, Sebastian got into the bed, and then pulled the earl gently into his lap. The butler simply couldn't get enough of the contact between himself and the smaller male.

He desperately wanted to claim his lips again, but instead used his long reach to retrieve the treats for the boy, placing the tea cup carefully into the earl's small hands.

To Sebastian's delight, Ciel began eating the almonds as well. The earl said nothing as he sipped the brew and munched on the nuts, but leaned back into his butler, allowing his head to rest beneath Sebastian's chin.

The boy held onto his cup long after he had finished, and Sebastian had taken to stroking the dark hair beneath him yet again. Sebastian hummed a little in content as he felt the earl slipping into sleep again, probably still exhausted from his ordeal.

Deciding that if he were to stay here with his earl for the rest of his existence, he would do so gladly.

The body he held felt so good to him. He loved the way the earl's breath swept over his skin, almost raising goose pimples on his heated flesh.

The butler closed his eyes again, simply breathing in the scent of his earl.

Almonds.

Thinking of his taste.

Almonds.


	12. His Butler, Tender

Ciel had been climbing that sheer cliff, out of the darkness, for some time now. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to get to the top of the black monolith that was his unconsciousness.

He finally heaved himself over it, and immediately felt someone's arms holding him.

Upon instinct, he began to fight, with all his strength, against the unknown. He felt the arms tighten on his frame in a familiar way, and as soon as the earl heard the familiar voice rumbling out, he stopped fighting.

His heat still beat in a crazy manner and he had no idea where he was.

That was ok, however, because he was in the arms of his butler.

And if he was with his butler, he was safe.

He was almost a little afraid to open his eyes, and took his time doing so. He felt the cool touch of Sebastian's fingers on his cheek and he opened his eyes. The butler's eyes were the first thing he saw.

Crimson irises half-lidded, full of concern and something else.

He felt the butler pulling him closer, into a stronger embrace, and he felt every point where their bodies connected, with a hyper sensitive feeling.

He was in bed with Sebastian.

His butler was not wearing a shirt.

He, himself, was not wearing anything.

This was not his bed.

He gazed around slowly, taking in the luxury of the room. Definitely not a room that he had ever been in. He soon came to the realization that this must be Sebastian's chambers. He reached up to touch the demon's cheek, confirming that this was reality and not some wild fantasy.

His face gained color rapidly and his eyes made their way back up to Sebastian's. The earl opened his mouth to begin asking, but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

The touch was almost electric.

Sebastian was above him now, smiling.

"I wasn't about to let you go, after I had just recovered you."

That sentence sent bolts of warmth through his system.

The earl pulled himself closer to the tall man.

Pressing tightly against his warm flesh, letting the idea that Sebastian had saved him, that he was safe from the horror of the day before, wash over his brain.

That he was in Sebastian's arms. He whispered a thank you against the, Long, pale neck in front of him. Sebastian pulled back, a look of pain and sorrow marring his features.

He began to apologize, but Ciel shook his head, tears beginning to prick the back of his eyes. His thoughts flashed through his imprisonment, the moment when he saw Sebastian whirl in, his face a snarl of fury, and the relief he felt when he heard the Viscount being punished.

He tried to make his words explain this and knew he was failing terribly. It didn't last long, however, and without any preamble, his words were cut off as his lips were claimed by the soft, sweet tasting ones of his butler.

His mind froze for what seemed an eternity.

Sebastian's lips covered his.

A searing heat that drove ironic shivers down his spine.

He closed his eyes and pressed against his butler, trying to get more of the feeling.

The kiss lasted both ages, and mere seconds.

Too soon, the butler relinquished the earl's small mouth and leaned back to look at him.

Ciel's lips tingled, and he brought a hand up to touch them, in shock.

He just stared at his butler, in awe and amazement.

Then, Sebastian was standing, his warm body no longer touching Ciel's. His long arms no longer holding the earl. His eyes held surprise and again, the emotion that Ciel couldn't identify.

He asked the confused earl if he wanted a drink, or something to eat. Ciel didn't even have a hope of answering because his thoughts were still revolving around the butler's kiss.

Sebastian gave a real smirk, eyes flashing in tenderness and genuine amusement. He moved about, making tea. Ciel just watched the man. He had never seen the butler in such a state before.

Uniform gone.

Black, silk, sleep pants.

Torso exposed.

Long back pointed at him.

His skin completely perfect, no imperfections, no scars.

Ciel watching as his shoulders moved, flexing and rolling beneath that skin. Mesmerized, his eyes traveled up and down, all over his butler's body. When the butler turned back to him, he took in Sebastian's toned and muscular chest.

His flesh taut over the lean muscle.

The earl felt his cheeks flush again and his body raise in temperature.

His butler was completely gorgeous.

To his surprise, Sebastian climbed on the bed and pulled Ciel into his lap. He gave Ciel some almonds, and the warm tea. Ciel's stomach felt shrunken, but he knew he should at least drink the warm brew. He was soon consuming the nuts, however, and he felt the soft and gentle touch of his butler's hand in his hair. He leaned back against the impressive chest behind him, feeling odd, but also feeling exactly where he was supposed to be.

The body against him, comforting and just about a perfect fit for his own. He had no idea how this had happened, and he had no idea where it was going.

He knew that he enjoyed this new thing.

He knew that he had loved his butler's lips, gently pressed against his.

He knew that he loved his own small frame being in contact with Sebastian's much larger one. He allowed himself to lay back against the tall demon, and his eyelids to close. He drifted off, content, warm, and safe.

The earl's ears picked up an odd sound. And he twitched, slowly opening his eyes. The vestiges of a great dream coming back to him.

He started awake.

Images from his time in the cell, piercing his good feeling left over from his dream. He gave a muffled cry as he scrambled back.

From what, he didn't know, purely reflex.

His eyes wide, head whipping around wildly. The room didn't make sense. It was the one from his dream.

Suddenly Sebastian was there, hands on the earl's waist.

"Are you ok? It's alright, I'm here. I've got you."

The words providing comfort for Ciel, he stopped moving and let Sebastian hold him. His mind connected the odd noise from a moment ago with the butler's voice.

From his position underneath the man, he cocked his head and asked, "Were you singing?"

The expression on his butler's face was one of embarrassment and amusement. He smiled a little, "What if I was, young master?" the tall man let go of the earl and got up from the bed.

Ciel realized that he was mostly dressed in his uniform, his tie missing and a few shirt buttons undone. Ciel's eyes were drawn to the skin showing there, and he blushed a little. "I don't know," he replied honestly, more confused than anything.

Sebastian gaze a low chuckle then made his way back a large mirror where the earl guessed he had been standing before Ciel had freaked out. Ciel watched his butler, deftly tying his tie and latching the leather buckles around his biceps. He began to slip on his gloves right when Ciel realized that his dream wasn't a dream...

His butler had kissed him.

Kissed his lips.

For real.

The earl's face flamed as he continued to stare at his elegant butler. Sebastian turned towards him and smiled gently when he took in the earl's expression. Ciel didn't quite know what to do, so he simply sat on the rumpled, dark silk sheets. He looked down and realized that he was still rather naked.

He looked up quickly and saw Sebastian extending a hand to him. He took the hand and allowed the butler to help him out of the bed. His butler supported most of the earl's weight as he slid to the floor. He winced a little, pain flooding his body. Sebastian began to gently dress him in loose clothes.

Nothing tight, and the fabric soft on his abused skin.

Soon the earl was dressed in black shorts, socks and a loose ruffled shirt. Sebastian gently took a hold of Ciel's slim waist and lifted him easily back onto the bed. The butler's hands lingered on his body, and Ciel blushed lightly. He sat there and watched his butler continue getting ready.

His coat went on and then his pocket watch into his vest.

Ciel felt weird, sitting and watching his butler dress for the day, something he had never been a part of. Sebastian came back over to the boy and stood in front of him.

"Well, young master? What shall we do with the day?"

Ciel shifted a little and then tried to stand on his own. He gave a little cry and Sebastian caught him before he could crumple.

"I think maybe we should just leave you here. Or would you rather be in your own chambers?" his butler said the question with an odd intensity, searching for something on Ciel's face. Ciel shook his head and gave his first little smile.

"No, I would rather remain here, if that's acceptable."

Sebastian gave a full smile, and then helped the boy back onto the pillows. Sebastian's hands were gentle and his touches were soft. When Ciel was situated in a comfortable position, Sebastian asked if he was hungry for anything at all, or if tea interested him. Ciel all of sudden didn't want his tall demon to leave. He shook his head, but Sebastian insisted. The earl conceded to having some tea and a little food. His butler gave a little smile and then swept from his rooms.

Ciel was left in Sebastian's bed, still thinking about the kiss that he couldn't even believe happened. He admired his butler's taste in decor and vaguely remembered assigning this room to the demon. It was deeper into the manor, large, but in disrepair when he had first given it to the butler. He was glad that Sebastian was able to do something this ornate with the space.

He pulled a heavy black blanket over his legs and snuggled a little closer into the large bed. Long enough for Sebastian, and wide enough for a few people to sleep comfortably.

He enjoyed the softness that the silk gave to his battered body.

His brain wouldn't stop replaying the kiss, over and over.

His lips still seemed to tingle with the natural electricity it had created.

His butler's lips were heavenly.

Soft, warm, and gentle.

He wanted Sebastian to press them against his own again, to feel them again. The earl smiled lightly, wondering if he would. He felt silly and at a loss in this situation. He had no idea of how to go about kissing someone.

Especially when that someone was Sebastian Michaelis.

He allowed himself to relax more against the pillows, and closed his eyes. A short while later, He heard Sebastian come back into the room. He opened his eyes when he felt a large gloved hand on his side. His butler had seated himself by his side, long legs angled off the bed. He looked at him in concern. Ciel smiled, trying to put him at ease.

The butler gave a concerned smile in return and placed the tray gently on his lap. He winced a little, but knew it would be fine. Despite the young earl's lack of appetite, he ate most of the biscuits and tea on the tray.

He was feeling a little ill afterwards and when Sebastian removed the tray, he slid down in the bed and curled around his stomach, willing it to hold the slight breakfast.

Sebastian continued to sit by his side, and hesitantly touched his hair. Ciel leaned into the touch, trying to encourage the butler.

With more confidence, Sebastian began to stroke the earl's dark locks, gradually moving to his back. The feeling was soothing and exciting at the same time. He felt his butler's gloved fingers bump over his spine and shivers followed along with the digit. Ciel let his eyes close and enjoyed the sensation. It was a long while before the butler spoke again.

"The other servants would like the opportunity to see you, young master. They want to know that you are ok," the demon's voice low.

Ciel gave a nod and quietly replied, "That's ok."

Sebastian sat for a moment longer, his long fingers playing with a strand of the boy's hair. His eyes unreadable.

He helped Ciel sit up in a more regal position, and then disappeared for a time. When he returned he bowed, and announced the servants as they entered. Ciel was surprised to see Mey-Rin being supported by both Bard and Finny. She was pale and he glasses were missing.

"Mey-Rin, what happened?" he asked, alarmed.

Mey-Rin waved the two blondes away from her and stood as straight as she could.

"I apologize, young master, I was dumping some dishwater out the kitchen door when several men came rushing around the corner. I grabbed my knife in time to get one In the shoulder, but the largest one stabbed me in the side. I lost consciousness, I failed you, master."

The strict, curt manner in which she stood and spoke gave away her nervousness. She thought that Ciel would be angry with her.

The earl said as gently as he could, "I am very appreciative of your bravery and effort, Mey-Rin. Remind me to make it up to you when I am well. It seems a bonus is in order. Maybe you would like a new frock? I hope you are continuing to heal quickly." The red-head's mouth flopped open, and she stood dumbfounded. Sebastian gave a chuckle and helped her into a chair near the door.

Finny came closer, his hand pulling Bard along.

"We were so worried, young master. Mister Sebastian didn't tell us who it 'twas. Are you ok?"

The questions spilled from the young boy's lips, and Bard seemed to unconsciously put an arm around the smaller blonde's waist, pulling him closer and shushing him.

"We are glad you are back safe, young earl," the American said, pulling Finny away. The contact between the two didn't go unnoticed by Ciel's two-toned eyes, and he smiled internally.

So, it had finally come to pass. He couldn't help smirking a little, and saw Sebastian doing the same in the corner. The servants only stayed a while longer, as Tanaka laughed slowly near the back of the quartet.

Soon they bade the earl goodbye and on their way out, Mey-Rin asked, too loudly, "Why is he in Mister Sebastian's rooms again? That's not fair!"

The door shut behind the bunch and Ciel blushed a little at the comment. Sebastian came over to the bed and smiled down at him.

"So, Bard and Finny now?" Ciel asked smirking again, still a little red.

Sebastian also quirked his lips up.

Ciel listened in pure amusement as his butler shared the scene he had viewed through the kitchen door. It made Ciel happy to hear that they were finally going after their feelings. The thought of the two blondes' budding relationship, brought his own changing one with the butler to his mind.

He looked up into Sebastian's deep eyes and wondered how their new contact would change things. He was kind of excited about it, but nervous.

Hopefully, whatever happened, his butler would never leave his side. He did not think he could handle even the thought of it.

Sebastian lingered awhile by Ciel's side, and then with a apologetic expression said that he had better attend to the manor, and make sure the other servants weren't destroying the earl's prospects.

Ciel nodded and let his eyes close.

He let himself begin to doze off again, wrapped in his butler's sheets. Before he fell completely asleep, however he felt a brush of lips on his cheek.

Quick, but unmistakable.

He fell into the darkness again, images of crimson eyes and flashes of black and white his mind's sole company.


	13. His Butler, Love?

Sebastian was loathe to leave the earl, and for the most part, he stayed by the injured boy's side. He attended to his other tasks in the timely manner that he always did them, but his mind was not into it. He kept worrying and wondering and thinking un-Sebastian like thoughts. He couldn't figure out this weird emotion, the one that swept over him upon each look, each thought of the earl.

It confused him.

Towards the end of the day, Sebastian was no closer to an answer, and he soon abandoned any other tasks in favor of making his way back to his Ciel. He liked the idea of the defiant young man belonging to him, but he wondered how the proud earl would react to his claim of him.

He also contemplated the boy's reaction to the kiss he had given. He was surprised that he was still unscathed, actually, thinking that the earl might have ordered him to hang himself for the action. Instead, Ciel had held an expression of interest, confusion, and amazement.

Sebastian guessed that he was still trying to digest the idea that he had been kissed by his demon butler who was more than ten times older than he.

When he thought of it like that, it did seem odd, but Sebastian was more concerned with this new emotion he felt. He wasn't experiences with emotions, him being a demon and all.

He normally had desires for souls.

He knew what that felt like.

This desire was something else, warmer, more gentle, but no less hungry for satiation.

He came and slipped into his chambers quietly, removing his jacket and glancing towards the bed. The earl had splayed his limbs out across the bed, covers barely covering him. His eyes remained closed and the tall butler knew that the boy was still in a deep sleep.

Glad, knowing the boy needed the restorative sleep, Sebastian began undressing and readying himself for his own relaxation time.

He never needed sleep, but the bed looked immensely more inviting than usual, with the beautiful young earl laid across it.

As soon as the tall man was dressed for it, he moved to sit on the bed next to his Ciel. The earl had slipped down, and his head no longer rested on the pillows. Sebastian took a moment to take in Ciel's form, eyes reveling in the pure delicacy of the young man.

Ciel's limbs were slender, and elegantly long. His joints were fluid with those, not seeming knobby or too large. His hands were small, but with long slim fingers. His hips were the right width in contrast to his narrow shoulders. The proportions of the earl seemed to be perfect.

Sebastian tangled his fingers in the mess of dark hair that spread against the sheets, almost indistinguishable from the dark linens. His fingers held silken strands, and he allowed them to slowly slip from his grasp, before repeating the process. Ciel scrunched up his nose while he slept, caused Sebastian to smile gently, amused by the cute expression.

He had realized that Ciel was both cute, and dignified, adorable yet transcending any other worldly beauty, gorgeous and also brilliant, sarcastic but kind. He mused on those revelations, wondering if the boy on his bed was the epitome of perfection.

He had been doing a lot of wondering lately.

He decided that it was time for more finding out, and more deciding.

Smirking a little, Sebastian laid down next to his earl, pulling the slim body to his own. He was going to find out what this emotion was, and he was going to decide what he was going to do about it.

The tall butler lay with the boy in his arms for awhile before sitting up a little and pulling the limp earl into his lap, shorter legs intertwining with the demon's much longer ones. Sebastian began to run a hand along the boy's body. His fingers delighting in the feeling of the other's form.

It was then that he truly took in the bruises, scrapes, and markings that had bloomed over the normally smooth skin. He had been very caught up in the boy's full safety and his new emotions and hadn't taken the hurt that the boy had gone through in fully.

He took his time, drawing back the boy's clothing to take a closer look. He gradually replaced the cloths and his mind sunk deeper into pain for his master, and anger towards both himself, and the now dismantled Viscount.

Sebastian unconsciously tightened his arms around his Ciel.

The boy murmured at the change of pressure, stirring from his slumber. Sebastian looked apologetically down into the earl's eyes as they blinked open slowly. Those two-toned eyes gazing at him blearily, nose scrunching again.

"I didn't mean to wake you, master," Sebastian whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke the boy's cheek, his demon heart melting a little at the now wide-eyed earl. Ciel shook his head, and gazed around a moment before returning an inquisitive look to his butler. Sebastian decided to be straightforward with his master, while unable to lie, he was able to avoid.

Instead he looked into the question-filled eyes directly, "I enjoy holding you, master."

Ciel just looked up at him in awe and confusion. Sebastian decided that he would answer the earl's questions if he formulated any. Ciel seemed to be having a hard time with that, however, and soon Sebastian just chuckled lightly, leaning back and letting his hand continue to move through the earl's hair. Soon a statement made its way out into the air.

"You have never held me like this before."

The voice was neutral and controlled. Sebastian smiled softly and answered, "I've never felt like doing so, before."

"Well then why now?" the comment came out like an accusation, which Sebastian was quickly beginning to recognize as his way of dealing with the unknown. T

he tall demon pulled the earl up, a little closer to his chest, causing the heart shaped face of the earl to turn up as well, eyes peering into his own.

He allowed himself a moment to study the boy's face. He took in the scratches, bruises, slim eyebrows, small rosy lips, cute rounded nose, and his deep eyes.

Those eyes held so much wisdom, age, youth, innocence, jadedness, cruelty, gentleness, confidence and complete doubt.

Instead of addressing the question directly, he simply said what he was thinking, "You are the perfect contradiction, My Ciel."

Ciel opened his mouth in surprise, and Sebastian smiled widely before continuing, "Yes, you are mine."

Ciel spluttered a little, shocked.

Sebastian cupped the earl's red face in one hand, and tilted his own down. He brushed Ciel's cheek with one large thumb, smiling down into the beautifully startled face.

"I laid my mark on you, so many years ago, so that you could claim me, and have me do your bidding. I am yours. I simply think it's high time I took claim to you as well. Just as I have laid my mark on you, you have laid a, less visible, mark on me. You will always be mine. Until the end of time."

Ciel just stared at the demon, unable to come up with anything to say. Sebastian just smiled at the earl, waiting.

"I-I... No... I-"

The stuttering boy was cut off, again by the lips of his butler. Sebastian pressed firmly against his master's soft lips, closing his eyes and reveling in the sweetness of it.

Ciel was still for only a moment before he pressed back, tentatively. Sebastian felt a small hand, hesitantly brush his cheek and he smiled against the owner's lips.

Sebastian let the slow and chaste kiss last a while longer before he pulled away. Ciel's eyes still held all of those things except now, added to the list, were confusion and a hint of a smile.

Sebastian saw many things, that he hadn't seen before. Taking a large leap he murmured, "You want to belong to me."

Ciel turned sharply, his eyes meeting Sebastian's with sparks. Sebastian took in the initial fury and watched as it drained away into something else. Ciel opened his mouth, a faint whisper coming out.

Sebastian leaned to kiss the earl again, this time putting a little more fervor into the action. He took Ciel's bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled. His ministrations had his master gripping his shoulder, and participating with equal passion.

When Sebastian finally pulled back, a word spilled from the mouth of the earl, almost as soon as the butler relinquished it.

"Yes."

Smiling gently, Sebastian pulled the young man tighter against his body, whispering into the dark hair of the earl, "I know."

Ciel was quiet for some time, but Sebastian could feel that he wanted to say something. He waited, patiently. Pulling lightly on strands of the earl's hair, the butler could feel the unknown emotion well up inside him. The emotion buoyed his mind up, and made his insides feel lighter as well. It sent shivers up and down his spine, and pangs of pleasure throughout his entire system.

It was at this moment, while he held the earl tightly against his chest, playing with the young man's hair, that he realized what exactly the emotion was.

Instead of saying something, or exclaiming like he wanted to, he simply stopped and wondered at how this happened.

He loved his master.

Not only did he love him though, he was IN love with the earl Phantomhive.

Slightly dumbfounded, Sebastian knew that the emotion couldn't be anything else, but love. The butler looked down at Ciel and saw the young earl already staring at him, eyes wide. Sebastian met the smaller male's gaze in a flickering manner, unable to really concentrate as the word tumbled throughout his now upside mind.

He couldn't comprehend what he had just realized.

It was truth, which he was sure of. It was simply… impossible.

Right?

He eased the earl out of his arms, and got up from the bed slowly, now gazing at the boy directly.

"I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like some, Master?"

He said the words solely, but as soon as they were out of his mouth, he turned, disappearing into the still darkened corridors of the manor.

A demon.

In Love?

Yes.


	14. His Butler, Implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Chapter, just cuz.  
> Loves,  
> ~PT

Ciel's mind was whirling, fragments of memories and scenes from his past and present swimming through his thoughts. The present seemed to be mixing discordantly with the past, and the past seemed surreal as if he had never experienced it. The earl currently laid in his butler's large and ornate bed, breathing in and out slowly while trying to comprehend what was happening to him.

"My demon butler, Sebastian, likes to hold me, kiss me, and he just told me that I belonged to him."

The words sounded small and nervous in the heavily draped space. He shook his head. The earl Phantomhive should feel disdain and fury when someone tries to lay claim to him, to treat him like a piece of property. So why, then, did his insides feel as if they were filled with jittering butterflies? He was no child anymore, but he was acting like a twitterpated young boy in the presence his female flame. Well in his case, it was the "who-knows-how-old-MALE-demon".

He never knew that he was interested in the same gender.

Then again…

It was Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel had seen men twice his age fall for the devilishly handsome butler.

Ciel laughed at his pun, feeling giddy. He felt the soft silk sheets, running the fabric between his slim fingers. He really had no idea of what was really happening. In the past, the earl had definitely noticed how close the butler was, what he smelled like…

Looked like…

However, he had never thought of anything coming of his odd notions. He wasn't even sure if they even counted as notions.

In any fashion, they were certainly not in thought form any longer. Sebastian had now kissed him a total of three times.

The third being the most favorable.

He loved the feeling of those soft, hot lips against his own. He almost moaned into the empty room, his lips tingling as if remembering the passion they had experienced.

He began to feel frustrated, even though a contradictory smile seemed to be cemented on his elegant features. What was this? What were his butler's intentions? He wanted to know why he was receiving this, rather enjoyable, treatment.

Just before Sebastian had left, he had been acting oddly. Never in his years of serving the earl had the butler not held his gaze. The man had always met his eyes with a fiery intensity that betrayed his devilish side.

This time, though, his crimson eyes had flickered, floating to the floor instead of meeting his own two-toned look.

He burned with curiosity.

He felt like he almost NEEDED to know what the butler had been thinking of. Ciel wanted Sebastian to come back! Ciel felt like he could probably throw a very infantile tantrum at the moment. He refrained, out of propriety, but held it in his mind. The earl laid back and enjoyed his butler's choice in bedding. As his eyes drooped lower, his thoughts were overtaken again by the swirling scenes from earlier. Only this time, the pictures were filled with possibilities instead of facts.

Ciel opened his eyes to see the glaring sun light reflecting off of the bronzed statue of his parents. He was in the back gardens, past the labyrinth-like growth of hedges. A very secluded spot, all he could hear were the songs of the small birds, high in the clear skies.

The boy realized that he was lying on his back; the grass tickled his bare arms and legs.

He was only wearing trousers and a short sleeved shirt. He gingerly sat up, surprised to feel no pain, no uncomfortable stretching or sharp jabs of discomfort.

He gazed around.

Everything was so bright, so full of vivid color.

The atmosphere was unlike how London usually appeared. His eyes lit upon something else inside of the enclosed clearing.

His Butler, lay next to him.

He was wearing black slacks, and his white shirt was rolled up to the elbow. He wore no vest, coat, nor shoes. He lay looking up at the sky, as if watching the birds, a slight smile gracing his beautiful countenance.

Ciel looked around quickly.

No, they were alone.

He looked back at the man next to him.

They were rather close.

Close enough for the boy to feel the heat from the demon's body.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ciel said, without really knowing what he was discussing or why he mentioned it.

His butler turned his head to look at the earl. Dark locks of hair framing his face, a piece falling gracefully in front of his eye.

Ciel scooted over, closer to the man and climbed on top of him. He straddled the demon's strong waist, and ran his small hands over the large expanse of Sebastian's chest. His butler looked him straight in the eye, eyes giving nothing away.

"I love you, My Ciel."

Those three words rang through the clean, empty air.

Sebastian couldn't have said them.

Wouldn't have.

Who had?

Ciel looked up at the sky, then back at the tall man underneath him.

His eyes widened, he was no longer on top of his butler.

The man beneath him was the Viscount of Druitt.

Ciel screamed and writhed away from the blonde man, not surprised to feel hands grasping his wrists-

Ciel's eyes snapped open, his ears hearing a horrible screaming which he soon realized was ripping from his own throat. He clamped his mouth shut, chest heaving, glancing wildly around. He tried to move, felt resistance and began to fight.

"Master, it's ok, I have you. You're mine. I won't let you go."

The voice stilled the earl immediately.

Sebastian.

He pulled at the hands holding him, gingerly maneuvering his body between them. Sebastian figured out what he desired, and gently pulled him into a tight embrace. Ciel let his heart beat back into a regular pace, repeating that it was only a dream, over and over inside of his head.

Sebastian rubbed the spot between his small shoulder blades slowly, trying to soothe the boy.

Ciel blew out a large breath.

What had that been? Had he just dreamed that Sebastian proclaimed love for him?

`Ciel lifted his head from where it lay next to the long, pale neck and looked at the butler.

Sebastian's eyes flinched a little bit.

Why was he doing that?

"Where is the tea?" the earl asked abruptly.

A low chuckle escaped Sebastian's throat. He sat up and pulled Ciel into his lap. Once the boy was settled against his chest, the butler stretched an arm out and brought a tea cup into his field of vision. Ciel grabbed it with a shaky hand and took a sip.

"Are you ok, young master?"

Ciel felt the vibration of the demon's voice against his back.

He tilted his head up, so that he could look up into His butler's face.

"Call me by my name. Never call me "Master" again."

The boy yelped a little as he felt himself being lifted, easily. Suddenly, he was sitting facing the butler, a leg on each side of Sebastian's hips. Just like his dream. He still had the teacup clutched in his hand, knuckles white, teaspoon rattling with each nervous shake of his hand.

He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them.

Still the same.

Still Sebastian.

He relaxed a little.

He became aware that his waist was being supported by the demon's large, slender hands.

His fingers almost meeting on his back, and his thumbs rubbing ever so slightly on his hips.

Ciel inhaled a little too sharply as a pleasant shiver raced down his spine. The boy kept his gaze on everything but the butler's eyes. He held the teacup tightly in two hands and fastened his glance on a gleaming silver button on the black vest before him.

The thumbs became more confident, their strokes longer. His face flushed as his skin tingled where the digit passed over.

He couldn't bring himself to look into his butler's eyes.

"Ciel."

Goose flesh appeared on the exposed skin of his arms and legs. The very few times that Sebastian had said his actual name had left Ciel feeling strange.

Too hot, flushed, good.

He forced himself to look up.

The demon smiled, a sweet smile that seemed to pull the earl closer. Ciel allowed himself to be pulled into that seduction.

He hesitantly brought one hand off of the tea and laid it on Sebastian's side, his eyes sliding from those crimson ones to follow his hand. He could feel the taut skin and muscle beneath his fingers.

A shiver jolted through his system again.

"Ciel," Sebastian Whispered, the name barely making its way into the space between them.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel whispered back.

He fell on top of the butler then, tea flying from his hand onto the floor with a splash and a clink of broken china.

His lips met Sebastian's marble smooth mouth with a bruising force, his eyes squeezing shut.

Sebastian brought his hands up to hold his shoulders as the boy kissed him. Ciel felt his butler give a pleased grumble deep in his chest.

The earl decided to take a risk.

He took the man's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

When Ciel's teeth came into play, Sebastian moaned into his smaller mouth.

The earl Phantomhive had never heard such a wanton sound come from his manservant, and he was shocked to feel Sebastian responding so quickly.

Large hands slid from his hips up to his shoulders, eliciting groans of pleasure from the boy.

He felt as though he could never get close enough to Sebastian's long form.

He was on fire, at the same time as being freezing cold. Ciel thought, in a disconnected way, that he should never have been worried about not knowing how to kiss.

Sebastian knew, and guided him.

Ciel had his slim arms wrapped around his butler's neck, hands carding through silky black strands of hair.

With a sudden motion, Ciel was underneath the demon, lips still locked together, exploring. He felt the weight of the man on his small body, and twinges of pain began to trickle through it.

"Mmm. Uh. Ahhhh!"

Ciel broke away from the kiss as the pain flew from uncomfortable to unbearable in a matter of seconds.

Sebastian immediately got off of him, scooped him up in his long armed embrace and cradled him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I got too wrapped up in it. I didn't mean to cause you harm, Master."

Ciel's pain melted away with the soothing words and the soft caress of the butler's fingers.

"Ciel. It's- ah Ciel."

Sebastian settled back into his position against the pillows, pulling the earl back into the position of straddling his waist. Ciel winced, but found the position comfortable to lie in. He put his head on Sebastian's large chest, and put his hands back into that silky mess of hair above him.

"I'm sorry. I-I just. Hurt," Ciel mumbled against the fabric near his mouth.

"No, Mas- Ciel, I apologize for forgetting your condition. I will not readily do so again. Though, I cannot promise that I won't do it again."

Ciel felt the butler squeeze his gently.

"You are too delectable. Too much of a prize...I cannot stop thinking of the things I would do to you..." the voice became husky, and Ciel would have felt afraid if the words hadn't struck him as exciting and wonderful.

"I will, refrain. Of course, as long as I possibly can. I desire you to be fully healthy, and for you to be ready for this."

Ciel felt a surge of panic. He sat up as quickly as he could with his wounds.

"W-wait! What are we talking about?!"

His words came out loud and panicked.

Ciel watched as Sebastian's face slowly took on his signature smirk, his eyes glowing a little.

The butler winked.

Ciel's mind took one step in his butler's suggested direction and stopped.

He froze.

Sebastian was thinking of that?!

The earl had no idea of how to react to this. Before he could try and get off the man's body, Sebastian had pulled him back to lying on his chest.

"Relax, one step at a time, My Ciel."

Ciel struggled a little, but soon gave up when he knew that the butler would keep him there until he decided to let go.

"You're mine, Ciel. I will treat you as such."

The boy felt panicked.

He wasn't ready for this.

Was he?

What was this?

He voiced his last thought out loud.

"What are we doing? ...what is this?" Ciel asked, more confidently than he thought possible.

"This, is my possession of you. I lay claim to you as you lay claim to me. Always. We haven't done anything, really."

Ciel considered those, now four, kisses to be at least SOMETHING. He raised his head to look at Sebastian with a wide-eyed glance.

"Hmm, this?" the butler pulled Ciel up to give him a slow kiss.

"That's a kiss."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

Sarcastic as ever.

Sebastian smirked up at him.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"What do you want?" The earl asked bravely, heart thumping a little harder.

Sebastian leaned up so that their lips were almost touching, his eyes half-lidded, gazing

up into Ciel's face with a sensual expression.

"You..."


	15. His Butler, Loved

Sebastian allowed the young boy to sleep as he went about the evening business of keeping the manor tidy and safe from the tendencies of the reflectively unkempt staff. His body still remembered the feeling of the earl's body on top of his… and underneath it. He experienced remorse as he thought, for the millionth time, of how he had caused pain to his precious Ciel. He never wanted to cause pain; he had wanted to alleviate it completely. While he felt immensely guilty, he still couldn't stop thinking of Ciel's body.

It's smooth, pale-white skin…

It's weight on top of his own…

The feeling of his fingers brushing along slim, pointed hips…

Sebastian almost moaned while he picked books from off the floor. If Mey-Rin hadn't been in earshot, busily trying to apologize for the mess that the butler was now cleaning up, he would probably have let the noise out into the large room. He waved away the maid's abundant chattering and swiftly finished replacing the ancient tomes to their rightful places. Once finished, he admonished Mey-Rin for her clumsiness and tried to express to her his wish for the rest of the evening to go smoothly. Brushing past the red-faced worker, Sebastian made his way deeper into the mansion towards his chambers, for the fifth time in the past couple of hours. He felt anxiety over the master of the manor, wishing he were back on his feet, for more reasons than just one.

He smirked as he grabbed a candle from the ornate sconce near him, his mind lingering over the earl's response to his not so subtle suggestiveness. He loved the expressions on the earl's face, so innocent and unintentionally coy…

He realized that most other people would wait much longer before bringing up such a topic, but for some reason it felt like the right moment to him. Sebastian had not forgotten what the now torn apart Viscount had done to his earl, and he would never forget it. Sebastian did feel, however, that Ciel saw him as a figure that he could trust, one that would take care of him.

A figure that would do the exact opposite of the Viscount of Druitt.

Soon, the butler was approaching the doors leading to his rooms; he stopped short when he saw the large, heavy door was slightly ajar. He swiftly pushed through to view the rooms, and with a short walk-around, ascertained that the young boy was not inside. His mind flew through the possible areas within the mansion where the earl would likely go. He could sense that the earl was still within the mansion, but the knowledge did nothing to cut down his worry. He soon realized just where his Ciel was, and was gone; the candle flickering out and smoke following in his path.

Sebastian stepped into the earl's chambers silently, viewing his prize with a quiet breath of relief. Ciel kneeled next to a small cabinet where the butler knew he kept his favorite items. Ciel still only wore socks, light trousers, and a thin un-tucked shirt. Sebastian knew the small framed boy was most likely freezing. He made an intentional noise so that he wouldn't startle Ciel unnecessarily and became walking forward. Ciel looked up sharply and shuffled things back into a small, but ornate, box. Sebastian lowered himself to the floor behind the boy, and crossed his legs Indian-style.

He reached out for Ciel, pulling the smaller male into his lap, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting."

"N-nothing, simply looking at some things," was his answer.

"Mmmm, sounds mysterious… What things?" Sebastian teased his lips close to Ciel's ear.

Ciel blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Sebastian used his long arms to his advantage, keeping Ciel close to his chest and reaching into the box that had been haphazardly thrown into the cabinet in front of them. He pulled out a few photographs, and despite Ciel's struggles and protests, he held them up to look at them.

One was of his parents, one was an interesting shot of the two blonde servants of the manor, and the third… the third made him pause.

He brought it closer.

It was of him.

His face, while he gazed at something else.

He recognized the expression on his face immediately. It was the one he gave when watching Ciel smile. The earl rarely smile, and when he did, it lightened up his entire countenance, making his whole body radiate a beauty that the butler had never seen in his entire time on this earth. Sebastian loved when Ciel smiled.

He looked down at the boy in his lap, smiling at the brilliantly red flush on his cheeks.

"Where did you get this?" Sebastian whispered, brushing the hair away from Ciel's eyes with one long finger.

"I-I found it. In my files," was the stammered reply. Then Ciel moved his head sharply up, cheeks still flushed, "What w-were you looking at?"

Sebastian loved Ciel, so very much. He really had no idea that when he agreed to contract with that small frightened child so long ago, that he would come to care for him so much. He gazed down at the earl with all the tenderness that he felt, and by the widening of two-toned eyes and the small gasp that came out of rosy lips, Sebastian guessed that Ciel knew exactly what he had been looking at.

Sebastian reached a hand up to gently touch his master's stained cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly.

There, on the floor of the earl's bedroom, the two remained for some time, enjoying each other's kisses.

Soon even the normally unfazed nervous system of the demon felt the chill of the large and drafty room, however, and Sebastian got up from the floor. Ciel gave a little yelp as he was brought along.

"What would you like to do now, my Ciel?" Sebastian smirked down at the earl.

The butler saw a few interesting emotions pass over the heart shaped face below him, but soon one of them was chosen. A small hand reached up towards black silky hair, and Sebastian closed his crimson eyes as he felt the touch of the earl in his arms. The butler's skin tingled where short fingers traveled, and as Ciel got more confident Sebastian let out a light sigh. He opened his eyes and gazed intensely into the boy's eyes.

"You don't know what you do to me, my Ciel…" Sebastian whispered, shifting the smaller male so that he was looking up into those large eyes. Ciel smiled shyly and leaned down to kiss Sebastian. The butler moaned and he tightened his hold on the delicious body in his arms. This went on for some time, until the demon felt an almost imperceptible shiver run through the earl's body. He relinquished the boy's lips reluctantly, and smirked at the disoriented look he received.

"You're cold, and probably hungry. What would you like to eat, young master?"

Ciel gave a slight glare, looking down his nose at his butler. Sebastian realized his mistake and decided to tease the earl. He brought his lips to Ciel's ear and slowly licked the outside of it, reveling in how the boy squealed and squirmed. He tugged the now red earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He let go and breathed his correction slowly, "My apologies, Ciel." When he leaned back he took in the flushed face and slightly parted lips of his prize. He chuckled and started out of the room, intent on warming up and feeding his ward.

Sebastian soon had the young boy between his sheets, and vigorously eating soup. Fortunately, the rest of the staff made no huge mistakes and this allowed the tall demon to remain close to his ward throughout the rest of the fading daylight hours.

The candles began to burn lower, and Sebastian began to undress from his uniform. The earl had found a book by his bedside that captivated his interest, and so the tall man went towards the bathroom, shedding clothes slowly. He felt in need of a bath.

The demon smirked as he rid himself of his last piece of cloth and began to draw hot water into the large obsidian colored basin. His sensitive ears heard that the turning of pages had stopped. As soon as the adequate amount of water had filled the basin, he lowered his body slowly into the steaming water. He kept his ears tuned towards the other room, a knowing smirk still planted on his lips. There was a shuffle of blankets, and a quiet curse as the earl presumable got to his feet. A heavier thud followed and then the light padding of stocking feet across thick carpet.

Sebastian heard the light padding turn into slight shuffles as those feet came in contact with cold tiles. He soon felt the presence of the earl directly behind him. He was about to say something, when he felt an almost feather-light touch on his shoulders. Surprised, the demon looked up, his head leaning against a small chest. Ciel looked back at him, his eyes half-lidded in a shy manor, and a small smile on his face. Sebastian smirked back up at his earl, "What's this? Have you come to join me?"

"I-I…" Ciel gave up, giving a sharp shake of his head. However, just when the butler thought that he would turn back towards the bedroom, he clumsily began to remove his shirt. Sebastian smirk turned into a delighted grin.

Ciel more or less successfully disrobed himself and with a deep flush on his cheeks, climbed into the tub. Sebastian helped guide him in with a hand to his back, almost shivering with pure joy at the situation. Ciel settled between his butler's legs and Sebastian pulled the small boy's back against his chest. He breathed deeply and willed his body not to react to the wet skin caressing his. Ciel sad nothing, but leaned back even further so that he was lying fully against the demon.

"Mmmm, I like it when you take initiative…" Sebastian teased his voice a low rumble.

Ciel murmured something unintelligible and sunk lower in the water. Sebastian gave a short laugh and gently turned the boy's face towards him, "My intention is not to make you feel uncomfortable, Mas- Ciel. I am simply teasing you."

"I-I know. I-I am just N-nervous," Ciel almost hiccupped out. Sebastian quirked his eyebrow at the boy.

"I-I don't, uh, k-know what to d-do," the earl flushed an impossibly deeper shade of embarrassment and lowered his eyes. Sebastian felt confused for a moment, before it clicked in his mind.

He brought a hand up to trail his wet fingers along the jaw of his earl, quickly calculating how best to handle this.

"I won't make you do anything you do not care to do, Ciel."

The water trembled slightly as a small head nodded, "Should we, uh, d-d-do it n-now?"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. When he was done expressing his merriment, he looked down to be greeted with a frown. The demon began to run his hands along the planes of Ciel's body, "Ciel, do you want to "do it" right now?"

"I-I…"

"I think we should wait."

Water almost splashed out of the basin as Ciel twisted swiftly towards his butler. Sebastian watched as his eyes shut tightly in pain as his abused body protested to the sudden movement. He gently straightened the boy out again and began lightly washing his slim limbs. The butler cleaned the earl, and then washed himself thoroughly, aware that Ciel was watching him intently. He got out of the basin and without a word, turned and slowly lifted the wounded earl from the water, mesmerized by the way the water fell away from his pale skin. He set the boy on his feet and wrapped a nearby towel around his slim form. Finding a towel for himself, he tied it quickly around his waist, and then picked Ciel back up. Still silent, he made his way towards the fireplace on the opposite side of his bedroom. There were two large chairs facing the wide fireplace, and a thick black rug in between them. He settled down on the rug, and laid the earl in his lap. Ciel kept his eyes trained on the flames, and Sebastian kept his eyes trained on the way the flames flickered light across Ciel's face.

"I love you."

Sebastian blinked once.

He had been thinking those words.

Yet, he hadn't said them.

Ciel never turned his face from the fire, nor did he stir from the tall man's hold. Sebastian stared down at the earl, unable to speak. Unable to move. He wanted to say so many things at the same time, but nothing made it out into the air. Ciel eventually turned his head to look into Sebastian's dumbfounded face, eyes large and lips turned downwards, trembling.

That expression set Sebastian free from his shock. He gently but quickly pulled Ciel up and settled him so that his sat in his lap facing him. He supported the boy's weight with one large hand, and brought the other one up to cup Ciel's cheek and turn it upwards. Sebastian leaned down so that his face was mere inches away from those wide two-toned eyes.

"I love you as well, my Ciel."

Ciel let out a huge breath and slumped into Sebastian. The demon held the boy tightly, and let out a large breath of his own. They sat like this for a while, before Sebastian decided that there had been enough talk and sharing from one evening. He got up, and moved towards the bed, discarding the towels onto the floor. He climbed into the sheets without relinquishing his firm hold on the earl, and lay back against the pillows.

Ciel laid his head down on Sebastian's chest, and the tall man felt as his rapid heartbeat slowed to its normal pace. The fair-skinned man's mind felt swamped with emotions and thoughts that would not normally plague a demon's mind. All because of the younger male falling to sleep on top of him.

He loved it.


	16. His Butler, Together

Ciel woke up gradually. The earl felt warm and though he was also sore, he felt comfortable. He took his time waking up, slowly stretching his limbs and muscles. When he finally opened his eyes, Ciel immediately looked for his butler.

Sebastian, to the small earl's amusement, was lying face down in the middle of the bed. One of the demon's arms was loosely holding Ciel's hip and the other was tucked up underneath his long torso. Ciel almost giggled, for he had never seen Sebastian in such a position. He wondered if the man could even breathe with his face pushed against the down pillows like that.

The earl slowly shifted the large hand off of his body and sat up. He took in the long, muscled back of his butler, and felt the urge to touch those muscles. He sat there, considering, for a moment before slowly moving so that he sat on Sebastian's lower back. Aware that he was still nude, Ciel blushed but stayed where he was. He tentatively reached his hands down to gently touch pale, large shoulders. Freezing, he waited for his butler to stir. When nothing happened, he let out a breath and continued lightly touching the demon's back.

He loved the feeling of those hard muscles underneath his fingers, taut skin supple when he touched it.

Ciel wondered when the last time that Sebastian had been touched like this had been. He was a demon. Did his muscles even get sore? He began to rub in small circles, still enjoying the way that the muscle rolled underneath his palms. He followed the spine down, massaging gently.

This experience was so new to him, touching someone else, being in such contact with another male. His butler...

He loved it.

Last night, when he had said those three words, he had been so tense, so anxious. He hadn't even meant to say what he had.

Ciel smiled, he was definitely glad that he had now.

He felt a pang of doubt though, and stopped. What if Sebastian was only humoring him by saying it back?

It had sounded so genuine...but… Ciel was unsure.

He hated being unsure.

Ciel slowly started rubbing the pale skin in front of him again, feeling strange. His back began to tire, and he was gradually moving closer and closer to Sebastian. Soon he was laying on top of the tall man, small fingers running up long sides. He could feel a slow heartbeat, following a steady rhythm.

The small earl kept moving his hands higher, massaging broad shoulders, and finally reaching into silky smooth hair. He was always amazed at the softness of that raven hair; he couldn't get enough of it!

Ciel continued threading his fingers into those raven locks, until a low moan made him freeze. The noise had definitely come from underneath him. His face quickly filling with color, Ciel hurriedly slid off of his butler, trying to move away. He was only partially successful. He managed to slide off of Sebastian, but that was as far as he made it for the demon had caught his waist with one hand, and pulled him into his chest. Sebastian had turned onto his side, and now looked down with amused crimson eyes into Ciel's own. Ciel flushed again, lowering his gaze.

Sebastian didn't say anything at first; he simply hummed a contented noise and wrapped his arms around the small earl.

Ciel didn't meet the man's gaze, knowing that he still had that amused expression on his face. He could still feel his own face burning with embarrassment. He wanted to snap at his butler, but refrained for fear of speaking.

Sebastian suddenly pulled that earl on top of him, causing a frightened yelp to escape Ciel. Before he could glare at his butler, the man had sat up so that their faces were opposite and side by side.

"Why did you stop...?"

The whispered question sent chills down his already chilled spine.

Ciel flushed again, but reached a tentative hand up and into his butler's hair. To his surprise, Sebastian's head feel back, eyes closed and mouth agape slightly. He watched as he slid his other hand into the dark locks, fingers rubbing against the scalp. Sebastian gave the same moan he had earlier.

Now Ciel was amused.

He continued to move his fingers through the demon's soft hair, growing more confident at the sounds that he was receiving.

Impulsively he leaned in to kiss Sebastian's exposed neck. He swirled his tongue against the pale flesh there. Ciel soon felt Sebastian's hands grip his waist tighter, holding him in place.

Ciel abruptly stopped as he felt a painful jab in his side. Sebastian immediately loosened his grip and eased the boy so his back lay on the bed again. Ciel screwed his eyes shut. He kept them shut, but felt light touches on his forehead and cheek.

When he did open his eyes, he immediately met Sebastian's pained gaze. Wishing that he wouldn't blame himself, Ciel carefully rolled his body so that he lay On his side. He then grabbed Sebastian's large hand and held it underneath his chin. Blushing, he gently kissed his long fingers. Sebastian pulled him closer with his other arm, reaching his hand in Ciel's grip up slightly to cup his cheek. Ciel forced himself to look into his butler's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel..."

Ciel shook his head, "No. Please don't."

He let go of Sebastian's hand, moving his own to lightly slap the cheek of his butler.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't apologize ever again."

His butler smirked, "Yes, MASTER."

Ciel gave a small smile and lightly slapped his cheek again.

Sebastian grabbed ahold of both of his hands, and held them tightly to his chest.

"I am sorry, though. I am sorry that I let you be taken from me. I am sorry that you were hurt, and I was not there to stop it. I am sorry that I was not strong enough..."

Ciel was about to cut in, to refute every word that the tall demon had said, but something in his intense gaze told him that he was not finished.

"I am sorry that I cannot take away your pain, and I am sorry that I cannot control myself around you."

Ciel felt sadness well up inside his chest.

"Sebastian... You have meant everything to me, for such a long time. I want you to know that I cried out for you, even when I knew that you couldn't come to my aid. You did anyway. You came for me, as you always have done. My body will heal, my mind would not have. I will bear this pain gladly, because I know you will be here with me, every step of the way. I am flattered that you desire me... Sebastian. I love you, and I ORDER you never to apologize again."

Ciel watched as his butler smiled a huge smile. It took the earl's breath away. Sebastian was the most beautiful creature on the planet, he was sure of it.

"I love you, my bossy Ciel."

Ciel smiled at this and lightly slapped the demon again, earning a chuckle and a kiss to the top of his head in return.

They lay like this for a while, Sebastian whispering silly things and making the earl laugh, for some time before Ciel finally extracted himself from the warm embrace.

Sebastian looked at him quizzically.

Ciel gingerly got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He quickly found his discarded clothes and those of Sebastian. He slowly got dressed, tugging on his socks last. When he turned around, he saw his butler leaning on the door frame.

Ciel flushed, not used to seeing the demon... Naked. He looked down.

"Where, pray tell, are you going," Sebastian's smooth voice echoing through the large room.

"I-I want to go outside?"

Sebastian chuckled and disappeared from the door way. When he appeared again a few moments later, he was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt.

"Let's go."

Ciel was surprised to learn that there was an entrance to the gardens through his butler's chambers. A small door led to a patio surrounded by tall hedges and plants. The shrubbery was immaculately groomed, and Ciel guessed that was Sebastian's doing. There was an opening in the hedge towards the right side of the space and Sebastian led them that way with a hand to Ciel's back. Ciel breathed deeply, loving the smell of the fresh air after being inside. The earl's sore body began to protest, however as he continued to walk. He refrained from saying anything, and kept walking.

Unexpectedly, Ciel was swept off his feet. He gave a high squeak and stared wide-eyed up at his butler's smirking face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that unannounced…"

Sebastian just laughed and hugged him more tightly.

Ciel enjoyed the change of view, and took in Sebastian's handiwork. He realized that he had never been in this part of the grounds before. He turned quizzically to his butler. Sebastian simply smiled and continued walking. Ciel watched as they passed beautiful inlets and spaces within the maze, and he began to feel impatient.

"Sebas-" he started, but stopped when he saw the alcove they had just entered.

It was small, but full of flowers... Roses, Tulips, Lilies... Anything you could think of. There was a tree in the center, large and flowering slightly.

A Japanese Cherry Blossom tree.

It was beautiful.

Sebastian sat down at the base if the tree, still holding Ciel.

The earl stayed in his butler's lap for a moment before he had to get up and look around. There were too many things to take in, so many varieties of flowers and plants.

The smells were almost overwhelming, but also seemed harmonious.

Ciel took his time, admiring the space and cultivation.

"How long did this take you?" He asked without turning around, reaching a hand down to gently touch a dragon lily.

"Oh, a few years..." The voice didn't come from where he had thought it would. It came from higher than where he had left the butler. He turned around to see that his demon was lounging on a bough of the Cherry Blossom tree.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused.

"What ARE you doing, Sebastian?" He almost surprised himself. He sounded normal... Or rather, how he used to sound. So much had changed... Suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

He took a step back and folded his arms, wishing he hadn't come out here. Surprisingly, he was still within the demon butler's enormous reach. He found this out when he felt an arm around his waist, and a voice say, "I am going to pick you up now."

Despite the warning, he still gave a little shriek as he was lifted effortlessly up into the tree. In the blink of an eye, he was settled on Sebastian's lap facing him.

"What was that expression on your face a moment ago?" Ciel looked down, feeling the soft skin of his butler's hand touch his face.

"What are you afraid of, my Ciel?"

It was several moments before Ciel could answer Sebastian's tender question.

"I-I... So much has changed... I don't know what I would do without you."

Sebastian chuckled, and Ciel looked up sharply sure that he was being made fun of. Sebastian evidently caught the look and shook his head, still smiling.

"I'm positive that you would do just fine without me, young mas- ahem. Ciel. You are a fighter, and you abhor losing. You might even be better off."

Ciel noticed that Sebastian's voice got softer towards the end and his grip, heavier.

He took ahold of Sebastian's hands that were holding his waist and brought them to his chest. Holding those large hands in his own and looking up into Sebastian's face, he felt very small.

"I like that you are so much bigger than me."

Ciel said the words without even thinking, and blushed when they left his lips, though he kept looking at his butler. He watched as crimson eyes seemed to grow deeper.

"Is that so?"

Ciel moved his butler's arms from his chest to around his shoulders. The small male leaned in close so that his ear was pressed against that steady heartbeat.

"I love to feel you all around me."

Ciel felt Sebastian embrace him tightly, nuzzling his hair. A whisper floated out into the space around them.

"Ciel Vincent Phantomhive... What would I do without YOU?"


	17. His Butler, Aching

Sebastian actually felt sick. Normally, the demon did not ever feel anything less than his best. Today seemed to be the only exception. He felt queasy and as if his stomach was tied in knots. He hadn't felt like this since he was human.

It put him in a foul mood. He finally opened his eyes. He was in his bed, his legs curled next to his chest. It took his mind a moment to even think of looking for Ciel.

He finally unfurled his legs and turned over, sure that the Phantomhive would be laying next to him. Despite his ill feeling, he leapt up as soon as he saw that the boy was gone.

He quickly checked the rest of his chambers, and when the boy wasn't anywhere to be found, he opened his mind and looked for that familiar soul. Unlike many times before, he couldn't find Ciel, the soul seemed muddled. It took him several moments to locate the earl, as if he was trying to look through cloudy water. When he did find Ciel, he made his way carefully to him, dressing in his pants and shirt from the day before. as he made his way outside, He could hear the boy before he saw him.

He was singing.

Sebastian recognized the song as one the boy's mother used to sing to him, or so Tanaka had said. He took a step further but felt a pang of nausea. He closed his eyes, only able to concentrate on his roiling stomach.

"...bastian?" His ears finally picked up. He opened his eyes and realized that he had knelt and Ciel was holding a hand to his forehead.

"What is wrong?" Ciel's voice was pitched high with fright.

Sebastian scolded himself mentally and stood up, "I am quite alright."

But the truth was... He felt frightened himself.

Demons do not get sick.

He wavered on his feet, but hid it by taking Ciel by the hand and leading him back inside. He took him into the bedroom and sat heavily on the bed. Ciel still looked at him warily.

"I worry when I cannot find you immediately." Ciel smiled, and Sebastian could tell that he had thrown the suspicion off of the real issue.

"I'll try not to wander off."

Sebastian's stomach twisted suddenly, and he laid down. Ciel came and laid down next to him. The demon wrapped his arms around the young earl and willed his stomach to quit it's antics. His mind was racing. Something was definitely wrong. In all of the centuries since he had become a demon... He had never ever felt remotely under the weather. He opened his mind to feel the things in the room. He felt Ciel's soul but again, it seemed cloudy...

Not pure.

The earl's soul had never felt anything less than amazing...

Inside him...

And now it seemed like he was continents away from it. He concentrated hard, trying to pierce what felt like a barrier around the soul. After a few moments, he felt a difference. And then all of a sudden Ciel's soul burst all around him. He moaned at the beauty of it and tightened his hold on it's owner.

"Sebastian?"

The demon opened his eyes, instantly realizing that his stomach no longer turned in on itself.

"Yes?" He was as confused as ever.

The tall man watched as those beautiful two-toned eyes narrowed, "Are you certain that you are all right?"

Sebastian knew that whatever was happening to him, he didn't need to worry the earl about it. Especially since the demon felt it had to do with the boy's soul...

Instead of answering, he rolled them over, so that he hovered over the earl's small frame. He made sure that his body only touched Ciel, as he did not want to crush him. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the young boy's rosy lips. He reveled in the feeling, and took a risk by running his hand along Ciel's thin body. The boy grabbed a hold of his shoulders and moaned a little into Sebastian's kiss. Being careful to keep his strength in check, Sebastian continued to run his hand up and down along the boy's small frame. Ciel's eyes were closed, his lips eagerly moving on Sebastian's. Ciel surprised the butler by slipping his small hand beneath his white shirt. The butler shivered at the contact and smirked against the earl's audacity. Before too long, Sebastian decided that he should let Ciel be the one to make the moves. The demon was still very wary of hurting his injured ward. He quickly twisted around so that Ciel lay on top of him and stopped the motions of his hands. Ciel leaned back and gave a confused pout.

Sebastian laughed at the cute expression and slowly drew his hands off of the delicate boy on top of him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ciel."

The earl's pout deepened and he leaned up further so that he could glare down his nose at his butler. Before he could complain, Sebastian pulled him back down so that his heart shaped face hovered right about his own.

"Ciel... Be careful, I might just rip off all your clothes and take you right now if you keep pouting like that..." He emphasized his words with a gentle squeeze to the the earl's ass.

The earl gasped and his face flooded with color. Sebastian chuckled, "You're so innocent."

Ciel had pushed himself back up into a sitting position, and while he tried to glare at Sebastian, he failed miserably, his gaze dropping from his crimson eyes. Sebastian watched as he took a rosy red lip in between his teeth. Instead of commenting on the seductiveness of that action, Sebastian pushed himself into a sitting position as well, wrapping his arms around Ciel and nuzzling his hair.

"What is it?"

Ciel sighed slightly and tilted his head back to look at the crimson eyed butler, "S-Sebastian... What if... W-what if I'm not good at this?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to say that he already knew that he was good at this, but Ciel angrily shook his head, "Why do you even want me?! I'm u-used. I-I'm nothing. I thought it was m-my soul you w-wanted anyway, not my b-b-body..." At this point, tears had begun to well in his two-toned gaze. Sebastian reached up and took the earl's face in his hands. He bent and kissed the salty trails that the tears made as they fell from Ciel's eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you afraid of me."

Ciel sobbed a little and drew his arms tighter around himself. Sebastian gently rubbed his back and placed soft kisses in his hair. When the earl had stopped shuddering, Sebastian leaned back to look at him again.

"Ciel..."

"I am afraid of having sex."

Sebastian blinked at the earl, who had just blurted a non-Ciel like sentence.  
The tall man blinked at him, noticing that Ciel's bottom lip was quivering and slowly brought his hands up to cup the earl's face in them. Those large two-toned eyes filled with tears again, but the boy didn't look away.

"Ciel."

Those tears flooded over onto round cheeks.

Sebastian realized now that he what gone too far with his suggestiveness. Of course Ciel was afraid to have sex. Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the earl's murmuring, "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Ciel struggled a little and managed to push back from the butler to look him in the eye again. Sebastian was struck by his little earl's courage as he took in the emotions flashing across the heart shaped face.

"Ciel, I -"

"I really want to! I just... What if I'm not good at it? What if you don't like it? I don't want it to be like... like..." Sebastian tightened his hold but refrained from speaking, feeling that Ciel needed to say everything.

"Sebastian... What... What i-if -y-y-you d-d-don't f-fit?!"

Despite himself, the tall butler let out a short laugh. He leaned back and smiled gently at his earl. Ciel now glared at him warily, still with tears making tracks down his face.

Sebastian took Ciel into his arms and got off of the bed. He made his way outside and into the garden. The sun was bright, and there was a slight breeze in the air. He set the boy down slowly on his feet, and kneeled on one knee in front of him.

"Ciel Phantomhive. You say some of the most ridiculous things."

Ciel's face became guarded and he tried to back away, but Sebastian simply sat in the grass and pulled him into his lap. Ciel still stared into Sebastian's eyes with a closed gaze.

"You always find a way of surprising me..." He kissed Ciel quickly. "I want you to know that I will wait until you are ready, because I know you will be ready. I know that you will be 'good at it'. " he chuckled a little, "I know that I will love it. I desire it immensely. I want you so very much. However, I want you to never think of him when you are with me. I am not him. When you are ready, it will be nothing like him. I promise." Ciel began to cry again, but this time, Sebastian sensed it wasn't out of despair.

He waited a moment before saying, " I love you."  
He flinched as he felt a sharp pain race through his abdomen. He ignored it and tilted the earl's face towards his. Ciel was nodding and starting to relax.  
"As for if I will fit..." Sebastian watched as Ciel's face exploded in color, and he threw his head back and laughed.  
The tall man nuzzled his nose into Ciel's cheek and blew out a breath.

The butler then thought of an idea.

"Ciel, why don't we go back inside and rest?"

Ciel looked surprised, "You'll stay with me, then?"

Sebastian just placed a soft kiss on the boy's slightly parted lips and got up to move inside. He almost doubled over as another pain struck his chest. He grimaced, but the earl took no notice as he was looking out at the garden. Instead on focusing on the returning pain, he focused on his new found idea concerning helping Ciel ready himself to deal with the twist in their relationship. Slipping back into the cool depths of his chambers, he slowly set the earl down on his dressing table and turned to stoke the fire for the purpose of making tea. When the butler turned around he saw the earl playing with his black tie that he had managed to get over his neck. The young boy had the end held loosely in one hand and was looking at him (probably unknowingly) with a sultry expression.

Sebastian smiled at the sight and felt that pain in his abdomen almost simultaneously.

He ignored it and made tea.

Setting a cup beside his earl he moved to sit in the only chair by the fire. He had his back turned to Ciel but he could almost see the ponderous expression that he was sure to be making in his thoughts. He heard the soft thump that occurred when the earl gingerly made his way off of the dressing table and went to sit on the bed, taking up the large tome that had captured his interest earlier.  
When Sebastian looked back over after finishing his tea, the earl was laying on his side curled around the ancient book and sleeping peacefully. He felt the sharp pain in his chest and blew out a frustrated breath, making a note to ask the undertaker if he knew of an instance similar to his own. For now he covered the earl and went to change into his uniform. He must check on the manor, as well as Mey-Rin's condition.

Before leaving he gently touched his Ciel's hair, pushing it back from his closed eyes, and smiled softly as his body ached in an unfamiliar way.


	18. His Butler, Enabling

"If you could kindly take another look at this chart-"

A loud clatter sounded as the burnished metal tea set met the floor.

"I said that I was finished speaking with you!" Ciel stood slowly and glared at the old, loose-jowled man. "Sebastian!"

The man looked around nervously but stepped up close to the large desk, "Please, if you just sell your share of the company to me-"

Ciel threw up a hand, his finger inches from the man's bulbous nose, "I will not. I have made my decision, now get out!" Then with a glance at the door he leaned back and said in a lower voice, "Escort this imbecile off of my property, Sebastian. I will not endure any more of his prattling."

The man spluttered but before any words came out Sebastian clamped a hand over his face and somehow bowed gracefully before dragged the portly man from the rooms.

With a low groan, the small male lowered himself back onto the chair. He should not have gotten up so suddenly. He gingerly twisted his neck from side to side and breathed out. The morning had been a tough one, trying to maintain business as usual seemed to be a more daunting task than he had first thought. He then thought of the tea and was about to get up when a hand to his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

"Did you come in through the window, really?"

Sebastian gave a winning smirk and bent in front of the earl to pick up the tea set that was, thankfully empty, spilled across the carpet. The boy glanced appreciatively at his butler's rear end before blushing and averting his gaze. The tea set was back on the desk and Ciel found himself picked up and settled atop long legs. Startled, he gave a short squeak before giving a mild glare at the man through his bangs.

"Oh please," Sebastian tutted before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his mouth and rub his hands on his hips.

"Sebastian! I have another meeting soon." Ciel wasn't mad, far from it, but he glanced nervously at the door. It wouldn't do for a client to walk in on a butler fondling his master. He blushed.

Sebastian laughed, "I have cleared your afternoon, as I knew you would be exhausted." Before the earl could breathe a word of denial, the dark-haired butler kissed him soundly. When the earl finally let go of those lips for air, Sebastian whispered, "Don't argue. I suggest you take a nap?"

Seeing as he was feeling very tired, the earl let the matter drop and he eased off the butler's lap. He took a step and was then swirled up into Sebastian's arms with a silent squeak. Although Ciel was getting used to this behavior, he would probably never get used to the change in altitude. He gazed with affectionate irritation at Sebastian but noticed a faint frown on the man's face. He was about to comment when the man leaned his head down and whispered against his lips, "I love to hold you."

Ciel pressed up into the kiss and then said, "Very well, but I'll have you know that I can still walk."

Sebastian smirked but continued to carry the earl. With a quirk of his eyebrow he asked, "Would you rather take a rest in your own chamber?" The question seemed loaded with more intensity than it should have.

Knowing what the demon was asking Ciel rephrased, "Would you rather pretend you do not belong to me?" blushing as he said it. Sebastian gave a faint frown before smirking again.

"Very good, my lord."

Sebastian soon deposited Ciel between those now familiar black sheets and sat by his side for a moment, discussing the manor. Ciel was hyper aware of the butler's hands as they made small circles on his inner thigh. When finished with that business Ciel asked for the next day's agenda and the condition of the Phantomhive maid.

"Tomorrow seems to be more full than this day, and you have three appointments with various people. Elizabeth is scheduled at four, and Mey-Rin is recovering nicely," then after a pause, "I was hoping I could go to the town and shop for a few things and attend to your absence at the palace with a few well-placed excuses?"

Ciel looked at the butler for a moment, thinking that his facial expressions seemed tight.

"Of course, please do in fact. Would you also stop by the bakery and fetch Mey-Rin those tarts she fancies?"

Sebastian eloquently presented his acquiescence and with another swirl of his fingers on Ciel's skin, got up and promised to bring tea some time later. Sebastian kissed the earl on the cheek and slowly down his neck before giving a smirk and swirling out the door.

Ciel's heart was pounding and his body pulsed where the butler had touched him. With a glance at the door, Ciel brought his hand down into his trousers and cupped his erection with slender fingers. He gasped and shut his eyes. He had done this many times but he always felt depressed and angry with himself after. He had only ever done it with one name in mind and he thought Sebastian would be disgusted if he knew it was his.

With a breathy moan he began moving his hand over his heated member while his other hand reached up to perform a dance upon his chest. He thought of how his butler looked with his shirt off, all those delicious contours and those broad shoulders. His gaze was always so intense when he looked into his eyes and Ciel loved the way he smirked like he had a secret.

His motions intensified.

Ciel thought of the demon's kiss, noting that his first kiss was anything from the awkward situation his family had promised. His lips were so searing and so delectable that Ciel often thought of kissing his butler at inappropriate times. Now he was allowed to whenever he pleased.

His hand trailed down his neck just as those parting kisses had and then moved his hands down towards his nipples. He tweaked one with his thumb and forefinger and gasped and pulled hard on his member.

Two short stroked later and Ciel came, gasping Sebastian's name.

Remembering the demon's sharp hearing, he threw and hand over his mouth and then looked down at the black sheets now smeared with his cum. He swore lightly and then got up slowly, going to the bathroom and getting a rag to clean up. Once everything looked as it had before, Ciel gently laid his body down again, his eyes shutting almost instantly. His body felt so good, even where it had recently pained him greatly. He fell asleep after only a few moments, a small smile on his lips.

He awoke to the smell of tea and he sat up groggily. A tea set sat on the table next to him with a small luncheon as well. The earl had no idea what time it was. He glanced around for the butler but the man wasn't in the room. Ciel smiled as he grabbed the cup of lightly steaming tea and took a small sip. The smell of the food soon made him peer under the lid to see what it was. Roast with scallops; a hearty meal for sure. He ate as much as he could but still ended up leaving half of the dish unconsumed. He hoped Sebastian would give it to the demon hound. Feeling full and warm, Ciel set about reading the story he had picked off his butler's well-stocked shelves.


End file.
